Small Miracles
by AlloftheAbove
Summary: A baby changes everything doesn't it?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Malivale Morrible was not a quitter, and she was not one to bear shame. After her sentencing to the Emerald Palace prison she bought her time.

She could feel her powers strengthening by that last spell she had cast from the Grimmerie almost one year ago. She snapped to attention in the middle of her cell when she heard the telltale click and clack of Glinda the Goods heels on the hard stone.

"Madame Morrible," Glinda clipped as she walked into the moonlight, "You've sought audience with me?" Her words were short. She wanted nothing to do with this woman.

"Yes." With a quick flick of her wrist, Morrible sent the door flying open and the guards at all posts in the prison were held to frozen silence. Glinda was rooted to the spot she stood eye's wide with terror. "Yes Ms. Glinda, I have quite the bone to pick." She slowly circled the frightened younger woman.

"You see you've imprisoned quite a powerful woman. One that has the ability to press her advantages, so to speak."

Glinda could only look on with wide eyes as the older woman continued to talk.

"You will release me. I will continue to let you be the figure head of this government, but we both know who will really run the show with the Wizard's help of course." She leered evilly with a snap of her fingers Glinda fell forward at Morrible's feet.

"No." Glinda choked out.

"Oh I'll think you'll reconsider. If you do not I will eliminate Gilikin. Think of your people Miss Glinda."

"You couldn't!"

"I would. I know you can feel my power deary. Don't think I wouldn't use it. In fact," Morrible paused and swirled her hands summoning her power, "It think it's time to bring the wizard back with a little change in the weather."

&

The air was electric, a storm was brewing. Fiyero held onto Elphaba as he kicked the horse into a fast gallop. Living in Kansas was not easy, especially when it came to transportation. This new world they came to live in had little to offer in that department besides animals or one's own two feet. In Elphaba's condition, the latter was most definitely not an option. He slowed the horse as they came to a fork in the road.

"Whoa girl." Easing the horse up to the sign post he hopped down to get a closer look.

"We want Decatur." Elphaba spoke from atop the horse now holding the reins, her swollen belly apparent even in the deep darkness of night.

A flash of lightning illuminated the sign post and they both read that they had forty miles of travel left.

"This is why I wanted to leave a week ago," Grumbled Fiyero as he mounted the horse and continued on the journey. He felt Elphaba stiffen. "Is it a bad one?" He felt her expel a breath. He wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter.

"No. Not at all."

"Sarcasm."

"A little." She turned and smiled at him. He smiled back but soon stopped as he saw her eyes go wide and her complexion pale.

"Fae?" He stopped the horse immediately and helped her down. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Look." She breathed pointing behind them, and it was then that he heard it. His hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

The sound started low like a rumble but soon became like a train bearing down. The cyclone was approaching seemingly from nowhere. Their horse whinnied and took off down a path quicker than he could react to collect the reins. Fiyero frantically looked around trying to find any source of shelter.

"Yero, this way!" In his worry he had forgotten Elphaba was even with him. She was about fifteen feet away heading towards an abandoned trading post. He hurried to join her, trying to protect her from the now buffeting winds. They entered the small cabin. Fiyero struggled with the door and they soon found themselves in the dark space listening to what soon they thought would be their inevitable. The walls shook and the door blew from its frame.

Elphaba sought him in the darkness and clung with all her strength. She was crying, crying for their fate, and how her happily ever after was always just out of grasp. "I love you." She shouted over the wind as they huddled together in a corner.

"I love you too," He shouted back squeezing his eyes shut and gripping her with all of his strength. Soon the sounds intensified, the cabin was lofted, and then quiet and darkness. With their faces buried in one another the couple in the corner was sent mercifully unconscious.


	2. Trust in a Stranger

**Chapter 1: Trust in a Stranger**

He hurried through the darkness struggling with the burden in his arms over the dilapidated section of the yellow-brick road. Ahead he could see a small inn awash in candle light. Knowing it was now or never to take a chance and possibly ruin everything, but he knew he needed help, and quickly.

The inn-keeper was not used to visitors at this time of night. He saw the dark skinned man carrying a bundle swathed in a black cloak hurry towards and began preparing to check in this unknown stranger. "Business is business," he muttered to himself.

With a bang the inn door opened and a diamond painted man stepped over the threshold. The cloak had fallen away from his arms revealing a woman heavily pregnant and in obvious pain. Though that was not the most shocking thing…

"Sweet Oz," The inn-keeper gasped, "It's the witch!" He moved around the desk in search of his dagger.

"Please sir." Fiyero moved towards him and shifted Elphaba in his arms. "Please I beg you. She's not going to harm you. I," Fiyero paused catching his breath and Elphaba moaned wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. She had yet to even open her eyes. "I really need your help. The baby," Fiyero paused searching the man's face desperately for some compassion, "I don't know what to do, where to go."

The inn-keeper stared dumbfounded at the sight in front of him. The witch was alive? Let alone about to give birth in the middle of the foyer?

"Prince Fiyero?" The man's eyes widened at someone recognizing him, but Fiyero nodded anyway. "But how are you? How is she?"

"She is my wife. We're alive, and everything you've heard about her is a lie. Please sir all I ask is some compassion."

"Fiyero it hurts." Elphaba's voice was weak and hoarse breaking the tension between the two men. The inn-keeper could see tears streaking her face and sweat dotting at her hairline. The pair looked exhausted and beaten. Something within the man snapped. Perhaps he could take pity; for what had she personally done to him? He watched the couple as Fiyero nuzzled her cheek and gently kissed her forehead whispering something calming to the distressed woman. The desperation in the situation hit the inn-keeper.

"Let me go wake my wife. Here is a key, room 3. My wife will know what to do."

Fiyero gratefully took the key hooking it on one of his fingers, "Thank you." He hurried down the hallway propping Elphaba upright only to unlock the door and usher her inside.

"See? It's alright everything is going to be ok."

He settled her on the bed quickly lighting the lamp in the room. Stroking her hair and providing what little comfort he could to her. She rested her head against his shoulder speaking softly, "Yero…we can't. This isn't safe. It could ruin everything." She was quickly getting worked up and that was the last thing he wanted, to upset her more

"Just trust me. I have a good feeling. Plus, it's the only option." He laughs lightly, "I sure as hell can't deliver a baby." She gave him a wan smile. "I just want you, both of you," He rested a hand on her belly, "To be safe."

She quirked an eyebrow, "So reveal our identities? Brilliant my love. You still may be just a bit brainless." He laughed at that and took her hand shrugging. He was relieved she was not so delirious she couldn't snip him a good one.

"Some things just can't be changed by magic, and I didn't here you arguing like this before."

"I'm being torn from the inside out. Don't be flip at this moment." She glared. "This is your fault anyway." He only tucked her hair behind her ear. He wasn't so brainless to respond to _that_ comment. He felt her grip his hand hard as another contraction and a commotion started in the hallway.

"Margio here, room three." The disembodied voice of the inn-keeper wafts through the door.

"Donner what in the world is so important that…" A plump woman with graying hair appears in the doorway and promptly screams at the sight. Her husband is quick to quiet her and pushes her into the room slamming the door. Fiyero looks on warily from the bed ready to protect either of them if needed. Elphaba was still working through a contraction.

"Margio it's ok. They're not going to hurt us."

"What in Lurline's name is going on? What is she doing here? How are they alive?" The woman scuttled around the room worried with Donner trying to calm her.

"Please Ma'm." It was Elphaba that spoke. The entire room snapped their heads in her direction at her. She winced as she propped herself up on her elbow. Fiyero clutched her hand again. "Please." Elphaba looks at the woman maintaining eye contact only to wince and burying her head in Fiyero's shoulder as strong contraction ripped through her. Letting out a cry she clutched her belly and braced herself against the headboard.

Margio opened and closed her mouth, thinking and then taking action. "I need towels and boil some water. No." She pauses looking at the couple on the bed. "Water?"

"Water's fine." Elphaba gasped out. She breathed again as the contraction ebbed.

Margio pointed to Donner, "Get the water." Pointing to Fiyero, "You get the towels in the linen closet to your right down the hall." Both men gaped at her. "GO!" They promptly ran out of the room.

Margio kept her distance from Elphaba, "What's your real name?" She asked quietly.

"Elphaba."

Fiyero, interrupting the moment between the two women, quickly returned with the towels stacked in his arms. She let out a loud cry, and Fiyero was at her side instantly. "It's ok. It's ok. I'm right here." He spoke as he massaged her back. He felt her nod and relax against him.

Margio was preparing everything checking on Elphaba as she cried out again crushing Fiyero's arm as she writhed back on the bed.

"Oh my, this baby is in a bit of a hurry." Margio quickly got herself into position.

Fiyero nodded his eyes wide. He's never participated in a birth before and he had no idea it had encompassed so much screaming and squishing of his body parts. He looked away from Elphaba and concentrated on what Margio was doing. "What do you mean in a hurry?"

"Elphaba I need to you push on this next one." Margio ignored his query.

Elphaba nodded and she felt Fiyero's arms around her from behind, supporting her, holding her. She'd never felt so grateful as she did in this moment to have, well, someone.

He kissed the side of her head as she began to push. "I love you." She only grunted in response.

"That's a girl keeping pushing, don't stop."

Fiyero couldn't believe how surreal this scene felt. He was lost in the moment he watched Elphaba as she would tense and relax, knowing not to say anything. Elphaba cried out breaking him from his thoughts.

"I can't." She breathed and cried. He reached up and wiped her sweaty brow.

"You can. You will Fae." He said looking into her glazed eyes.

"Come on a big push and then we'll be well on our way. The head is almost here." Margio coached as Elphaba vigorously nodded her head mumbling no.

"I love you Fae just a little more," He whispered and some how she took strength in that as contractions came and went. She felt something slide out of her and a great release of pressure made her fall back into the head board. All she could hear was her own breathing then something cut through the blur and throbbing, something so beautiful neither her nor Fiyero could process it, a baby's cry.

She started laughing and crying at the same time from relief and joy.

Fiyero could only look on in awe as he saw his son enter the world. He smiled as the pink baby squirmed in the old woman's arms. As the baby was cleaned and placed in his mother's arms Fiyero took a moment and wiped the tears he didn't realize were falling. He got up and hugged the old woman. "Thank you." Was all he could manage at the time.

"Your welcome. I'll be along now. Fetch me if you need anything." She said touching his arm and nodding at Elphaba as the door shut behind her.

The baby continued to wail in his mother's arms and Fiyero gently settled next to her. She looked up at him and really neither of them could find words to articulate the moment.

"Look at him," She whispered. The baby had a small wisp of dark hair, plump pink mouth, and dark blue birth eyes.

"He's so small," Fiyero sniffled and gently pulled back the bundle of blankets to get a closer look.

"He didn't feel small," Elphaba let out a weak laugh and rocked the baby gently to quiet him. "It's okay, sssshhh."

The baby's cries quieted from wails, to whimpers as the repetitive motion soothed him. Both of his parents where entranced watching their son as he quieted and soon fell asleep. Fiyero was stroking a tiny hand that had settled near his son's face.

"We need a name you know." Elphaba gently nudged Fiyero over wincing slightly at the movement. Settling her head onto Fiyero's chest she felt his arms wrap around her. It was comforting to feel the weight of her baby and the beat of her husband's heart. She yawned. "I don't think I've ever been so tired." She handed Fiyero the baby and snuggled next to him as he wrapped his free arm around her.

"Go ahead and sleep for a bit. The name can wait." Fiyero glanced at her and noticed she was well on her way to slumber.

"Mmhmm. I love you." She mumbled.

Fiyero smiled and leaned down to kiss her lightly. Content to just hold his family.

A shrill cry jolted Fiyero awake. He was unused to being awoken in such a matter. The baby was crying in Fiyero's arms, he rocked him a little as he had seen Elphaba do and that did nothing to assuage the problem. He felt Elphaba stirring beside him.

"Whatstmatter?" She mumbled groggily. She then realized who was making those cries, and what had just happened a few hours before. Turning to Fiyero she had him hand her the baby.

"I think he's hungry." Fiyero gently pulled her hair back for her and handing her a pillow to prop behind her.

"Hungry?" She unclasped her shift, and with a motherly instinct, neither she nor Fiyero knew she possessed, got the baby to nurse.

"You're a genius."

"I know." She smiled yawning again. "This is so odd."

"What is?"

"This. Sitting here in a bed in the middle of civilization for the first time in months. Knowing people know we are alive. No longer being the size of a house. Having a baby sucking on me." She laughed. "Do I need to go on?"

He laughed, "No."

Shifting the baby she burped him and let him rest against the curve of her shoulder while she adjusted herself against the headboard. Fiyero smiled at her and she blushed a beautiful verdant shade, "What?"

"He's got a very content expression right now."

"He takes after his father; get's what he wants and falls asleep, typically male."

"Funny."

"I thought so." The couple sat in a comfortable silence.

"I had a dream a few weeks ago I never told you about," Fiyero broke the silence and laid down staring at the ceiling. "I dreamt I saw a little boy running through the woods. I assumed it was me chasing him. He had your smile." Elphaba gently settled the baby between the both of them in the bed and Fiyero paused making sure the child still stayed asleep.

"Normally I'm the one with the premonitions my dear."

"I don't know what this was, but I used the name Liir for the boy?" He left it as a question. He could see her pondering the name. She rolled it back and forth a couple of times then nodded in ascension.

"I like it. It seems to fit."

"It does doesn't it?"

"Tell me more about this dream."

"There really isn't much more. I chased the little boy into your arms. It was a happy dream actually; I'm really not used to those."

"Me either love."

Fiyero yawned. "G'night Fae."

"See you in a couple of hours. You'll be on burping duty." She responded with a smirk and a kiss before she let herself be drawn back into slumber.

&

In the Emerald City, Madame Morrible stirred in her sleep. She awoke abruptly with a vision. It was hazy, but clear enough. She quickly walked to the window glancing out among the stars trying to discern their meaning. _This was an interesting development indeed_. The power in what had just happened somewhere in OZ was palpable, and she was a smart woman. The wizard wasn't coming. No, no, no, something particularly more useful was now at her discretion.


	3. Manipulations

**Chapter 2: Manipulations**

Glinda was beside herself. She had really grown into the leader that Oz had been looking for, but now all that she had worked so hard to right seemed to be crumbling right before her very eyes, and there was nothing she could do about it. Most importantly there was no one she could confide in for she could never risk the life of another. Pacing inside her bed chamber. She was weighing in her options. _How the hell has it come to this? How did I not know what was happening? Oh Elphie you would know what to do._

There was a sharp rap on the door and Madame Morrible entered her private chambers.

"I believe you've come to a decision?" Morrible stood in the threshold.

Glinda turned and fiercely approached the woman, "You have no right to be here." Morrible held up a hand quickly silencing the younger woman. _She has taken my voice_.

Morrible felt the familiar tendrils of a vision beginning to form. Familiar figures began a slow display across the back of her mind. "Listen to me missy, I have something of even more bargaining power." Morrible willed the vision to transfer into the mirror. It began to fog then transform into what looked like window into a hotel room? All the other details seemed foggy except for the vague outline of a woman and a man in the dawn's early light. The woman was a very specific shade of green.

"Elphie, Fiyero?" Glinda whimpered watching as her two friends slept cuddled together Fiyero snoring and holding a bundle of some sort close to his chest..._Wait, is that a baby_? "This is a trick. They're dead." Glinda horrified at the new development in Morrible's unending arsenal.

"Miss Glinda I beg you to reconsider this is no trick. I meant to bring the real wizard back to Oz, and instead I get something immeasurably more important." Glinda reached out to touch the mirror and the image started to fade. She inherently knew what she was seeing was real. "Fortunately for them I have no idea where they've ended up, but it's only a matter of time before we find them"

Glinda stood there a mix of emotions. This truly was the worst possible situation.

"You announce me as your new Vizier, or I will start the witch hunt again. I have my ways and means and you know it. If you reveal that she is back in Oz…think about it Miss Glinda, your home, your friends' fates, this country are all on your head." With those chilling words Morrible stepped up towards the balcony leaving the distressed Glinda with her own demons.

Staring at her reflection she knew what she had to do. She must follow Morrible's demands. _I just need more time to find them_! She thought desperately.

"Ok," She said quietly to herself in the mirror, "Elphie, Lurline please forgive me, I have no choice." With that thought she opened the doors of the balcony stepping out to the gathered crowd of reports assembled below. Morrible followed suite and intrigued murmurs filled the courtyard.

"Citizens of Oz, I am announcing the direct appointment of Madame Morrible to the position of Grand Vizier…

&

It was a little after noon when Elphaba finally awoke again. She was groggy, disoriented, and so _unimaginably_ sore. Yawning she turned over to find the space beside her empty in the bed. Startled by the absence of both Fiyero and Liir she moved to get up. Gingerly easing herself up to a sitting position, she stood peaking out the doorway into the hall. She saw Fiyero talking with an older woman she vaguely remembered from last night. Little Liir looked to be slumbering peacefully in the woman's arms. They both turned at the moment and saw her standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing out of bed love?" Fiyero lightly scolded as he reached her side.

"What are you doing standing out in the hallway where someone could see you?" She retorted.

He made to say something, but thought the better of it. "I was just letting Margio hold him." He looked guilty at her. "Plus she made lunch."

"He really is a dear." Margio spoke up. Her previous misgivings about the Witch of the West now put asunder. "I also made you some tea, and I have a small amount of ginger extract for the pain and swelling." Fiyero noticeably winced.

Margio handed the baby to Elphaba and eased her back onto the bed. She scuttled out of the room to fetch the tea and pills and soon returned with some sort of pastry as well. "Here eat this for now. The inn is empty my dear, so there's no need to worry about being spotted. I'll have Donner alert you if we should happen to book a guest. Just rest now we'll worry about other things later."

Elphaba nodded a bit blindsided by the kindness shown to her. "Thank you, so much."

"From the story I was just told, you deserve a lot more than kindness, "Margio smiled as she left the room, "And you're welcome deary."

"What did I tell you?" Fiyero smirked where he was leaning against the door frame. "You just have to trust things that they will work out in the end."

"You're going to gloat about this for a long time aren't you?" She sighed resigned to the fact that he was right.

"Maybe." He sat on the bed with her and stole a bite of her pastry.

She settled Liir on the bed then whacked Fiyero in the arm. "That's mine. You've already eaten." He just grinned and reclined back.

"Yero?"

"Hmm?" He said closing his eyes feeling drowsy after almost no sleep the night before.

"How are we back in Oz? And where are we?" Elphaba touched his arm. He sat up and faced her.

"I have no idea how, I mean well it was obviously the twister. As far as where we are we're near the Quadling Kells."

"Who brought us here? Something is happening in Oz. It doesn't feel right." Elphaba was wringing her hands.

"Are you seeing anything?" He asked her, but also feeling an unease about the situation. Elphaba had closed the clock portal once they had settled in Kansas. He was sure of it for he had seen her do it with his own eyes.

Elphaba shook her head, "No, nothing. I haven't dreamed or seen anything since I found out I was pregnant."

"No Glinda? Nothing?"

"No." She said exasperated. "I would most certainly tell you anyway at the first glimpse of anything."

They both startled at the knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Called Fiyero approaching the door with trepidation.

"It's just Donner, I've brought some fresh linens." Fiyero opened the door to find the kindly old man. "I may have also wanted to see the little lad that caused so much commotion here last night."

"Commotion indeed." Elphaba laughed as she stood holding Liir out to the old man. He gently took him into his arms and smiled.

"He's a beautiful." The old man smiled. "You should be proud parents, there's a certain air about this one, there is."

"He _is_ a bit of a charmer," Elphaba added, putting the previous worries of the conversation on the back burner. She smiled at Fiyero, a motherly pride sort of thing maybe? _I'm a cliché_.

Fiyero smiled back and giggled to himself. _Elphaba just took a compliment_?

Donner gave the baby back to Elphaba and went about changing the bed sheets and replacing the towels.

"Do you think we can get a newspaper? We've been gone for so long; It'd be nice to catch up on what we've missed." She shared a glance with Fiyero.

"Oh sure!" He hurried out of the room only to return a short moment later with the broadsheets.

"You actually came at a rather odd time. Glinda the Good has just announced her new Grand Vizier early this morning."

"Oh really?" Elphaba raised her eyebrows impressed that her friend had gained such esteem. She never doubted Glinda's ability to woo a crowd for a moment.

"Hmm. Yes Mailavale Morrible was on a sabbatical of some sort and has now come back to Oz. Isn't it wonderful?" The Old man grinned.

"Wait, what? Madame Morrible?" Fiyero gasped.

Elphaba almost dropped the baby.

&

After the announcement Glinda was beside herself. She had really grown into the leader that Oz had been looking for, but now all that she had worked so hard to right seemed to be crumbling right before her very eyes. There was nothing she could do about it. More importantly, there was no one she could confide in…she could never risk the life of another. Pacing inside her bed chamber. She was weighing in her options and regretting the decision to keep Morrible's confinement under raps. If only someone else knew that she had been imprisoned. There was no one. No hope. Nothing. _How the hell has it come to this? How did I not know what was happening? Oh Elphie you would know what to do._

"The Grimmerie!" She jolted into a realization. If she could find a way to warn the couple, make contact, or even keep an eye on them, there would be a fighting chance. A small one but a chance none the less.

Walking to a Gilikineese tapestry she moved it aside and clicked open a safe. Holding the old leather bound book she opened in and her face was set aglow. The words swam in and out of focus before her eyes. _Hmm. This may take a little longer than I thought_. She settled down to read, locking herself in the bedroom. Hoping against hope the Morrible would not disturb her.

&

"Elphaba are you alright?" Donner quickly caught her elbow and guided her back to the bed. Fiyero was frozen.

"I'm uh. I'm fine really just got a bit dizzy." Elphaba managed to say setting Liir down and holding her temples. Everything was starting to make sense, at least maybe it did. _She knows_.

"A bit too much excitement for one day I'd say," Margio said walking in and guiding Donner toward to door. "The old codger loves children, our grandkids never come visit enough." The woman brought in another tea tray and scones. "Get some rest you two. We have chores to attend to; I'll bring dinner in later."

They both could only nod dumbly as the door shut.

Fiyero lowered himself down onto the bed. "This couldn't get much worse." He was up again pacing, "How in the hell did she get us back here. How could she have found us. We were so…" He stopped his rant. Elphaba was sitting there shoulder shaking, her face in her hands. She was crying.

"Oh my Fae," He sat beside her kissing her forehead. "Don't cry, we can fix this."

"How?" She exploded, "How do we fix this? For all we know she knows exactly where we are and is sending the Gale Force here to extricate us, to kill us. Liir is just a baby…" She sobbed. being a new mother, hormones, and their predicament being too much to keep up her stoic façade.

"Hey now," Fiyero knew every word she spoke was true, and it scared him to no end. He needed to be positive, be her rock for once. "We'll just keep moving." She raised her face to look at him. "As soon as you're well enough we'll go to Kiamo Ko for now. That would be the last place they'd look for us."

Elphaba mulled over the idea. It would either be the first or last place they'd look for them. She knew the portal had been closed that was near by, and judging by the feeling she got now whenever she thought about Morrible, Madame Morrible knew it too. "We can't travel that distance on foot, and we most certainly can't take the train."

"If I find a horse?"

Elphaba looked at him and sniffled. "Fine."

Fiyero kissed her nose getting up and putting on his cloak, "I'll go work on this now. You'll be alright with him here by yourself?"

She nodded and settled in to rest. "I'll be fine. I shouldn't have to say this but be careful."

"I will." Fiyero grabbed their rucksack, kissed her cheek and was out the door.


	4. Preparing for the Inevitable

**A/N: I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I can't get any better if I don't have feedback. I want to personally thank anyone that has reviewed so far. I really really appreciate it. I'm new at this writing thing and I want to make a quality story...so yeah. I'll stop ranting a bit. I also realize I forgot my disclaimer. I don't own anything you recognize, and honestly, if you want to steal my original characters I don't care that much. So on with the story. Let me know if you're having trouble following the plot. It's starting to get really complicated if it gets muddled let me know! (Again the feedback thing would be wonderful.)**

**Chapter 3: Preparing for the Inevitable**

Glinda spent the entire day in her room feverishly trying to decipher the Grimmerie. Since the time Elphaba had left it to her charge Glinda had taught herself to read some of the more simple spells. The levitation, automation, and relaxation spells came in particularly handy with everyday life. What she was currently working on though was quite a bit more complex and frustrating.

"This is never going to work," She mumbled to herself copying and recopying the swirling text.

A maid entered the room silently placing a tea kettle and newspaper on the table. "Would you like anything else Miss Glinda?" The woman asked.

Glinda looked up, "No thank you Vera." The other woman turned to go, "Can you tell me what Madame Morrible has done with my schedule for today?" Glinda asked as casually as possible. She knew that it was a potential liability to be working in her room all day.

"Yes, Ma'am. She's been holding your meetings with the Gale Force. I just brought them tea at about twenty past." Vera always one for gossip added, "She sending them on some sort of combing mission. They are searching the entirety of Oz for something."

"The Gale Force," Glinda sighed, _it would figure she'd get on the violent part right away_.

"Anything else?"

"No Vera." Glinda went back to work. When the maid had been absent from the room for a few minutes, Glinda slammed the Grimmerie shut with frustration. _This is taking too long, I need to find a way to get in contact with them. I can't do it if I don't know where they are, and how do I do it without alerting Morrible?!_

She turned to read the daily news giving herself a small break from the spell. Scanning the headlines she saw that Morrible had already started to strengthen the animal banns that she'd abolished three months ago. Glinda knew most of her views were thought of as radical, the majority of Oz quietly disagreed with what she'd done. Glinda had depended on her ability to charm the masses that what she had done was a benefit to Oz. They'd bought it but not willingly. It wouldn't take long for Morrible to change public opinion back. Especially with her eloquence with the spoken and written word. Glinda put her head in her hands and finally the tears came. She wept feeling broken and lost.

&

Madame Morrible sat in a darkened study room. She was sipping on tea after dismissing the prime battalion of Gale Forcers on a search. A search not for Elphaba Thropp, but her child. The child was powerful, Morrible could sense the talent. After all that had been her specialty at Shiz, sniffing out new ability. There was something different about the small boy though. He was radiating magical energy much like his mother…much _more_ than his mother. Morrible also knew that Elphaba possessed the Grimmerie another very significant tool of use to her. Morrible set her tea down on the table and relaxed trying to draw another vision into her mind. Just a hint at where the mother and child might be. She felt nothing.

&

Fiyero whistled happily to himself as he slung the pack over his shoulders and mounted the new horse. He was met with the pleasant surprise of having Ozian coinage in the rucksack where their Kansian money used to be. It turns out the Oz to Kansas exchange rate is quite good, for he could now afford to pay the kindly inn-keepers as well as afford food, clothing, and whatever else his new family might need. As he eased the horse into a gallop he tightened his cloak around his face and set off towards the inn.

&

In Fiyero's absence Elphaba had a large amount of time for introspection, for as of late all she'd been doing was sleeping. After waking from a nap and feeding Liir she settled in a chair by one of the windows gazing out into the afternoon sky. She was worried. She knew that Glinda was probably in eminent danger with the whole stunt that she pulled appointing Morrible. Why she did what she did, Elphaba didn't know. Call it intuition but something was terribly wrong. She felt the need to go and help her friend, but knew she had a more important responsibility as she gazed upon Liir sleeping on the bed.

Another thought whirring around in her head was the fact that she had had no visions or dreams for the past nine months. She still felt a small magical inclination, but it was never with the strength like before. She couldn't summon anything magical. She'd tried last night trying to assuage the pain of the labor and had failed. This frustrated her because she didn't know why she'd lost some of her power.

Liir was an entirely different story. She hadn't told Fiyero yet, but the baby radiated magical energy. When he cried it was like waves of pressure released from within him, and this worried Elphaba to no end. They could be easily found if someone or something could sense…_it_. As a tiny child she remembered being frightened of her power, and she didn't want the same for her son. Her and Fiyero living as outcasts, and for Liir to have the same fate hurt her to no end. _It isn't fair._ She bit her nails, a habit she found herself doing when she was extremely agitated.

Worst case scenarios played out in her mind, and this led to her doubting her abilities as a mother. She felt overwhelmed and couldn't distinguish if it was because of hormones, soon she was in tears not knowing why and hating herself for it. She sniffed and wiped her eyes internally chastising herself, _don't' be such a damn blubber-buddy_. With a huff she pressed her eyes shut settling her emotions and pulled herself out of her doom and gloom mode by inspecting some of the books on the shelf in the room. Picking one she sat down to read waiting and for Fiyero to return.

In a short while Liir let out a tiny mewl from the bed pulling her out of her reading to go check on him. She got ready to feed him, but he looked to still be asleep, in fact uncomfortably so. His little brow was furrowed and his fists were clenching and unclenching. His little mouth was drawn in a firm line almost frowning. It looked like he was having a nightmare. Puzzled at his discontent she gently laid her hand on his small tummy to comfort him. Fighting with herself to not wake him up, but not wanting him to experience whatever it was he was experiencing. She slowly rub soothing circles on his stomach. Raising her hand to his small forehead she slowly traced a finger across his brow.

She felt a jolt and soon was swallowed in a barrage of images, Glinda feverishly reading the Grimmerie, Madame Morrible looking at a map, the Gale Force trekking through a town, and finally, the empty castle of Kiamo Ko.

Elphaba started out of the vision and pulled her hand away when Fiyero opened the door, and Liir immediately awoke in a frenzy crying. She shook her head to clear it and turned to see Fiyero holding a few different travel bags and boxes.

"Fae where do you want our stuff?" He asked unable to see through his gigantic armful pausing then saying somewhat guiltily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake the baby."

Elphaba willed her voice to the surface still a bit in shock at what their son had just accomplished. It was remarkably advanced magic. "It's uh…It's alright. Just put them out of the way in the corner for now." She watched him go about sorting through their supplies as she held Liir to him trying to calm him and slow her own heartbeat. She noted that Fiyero didn't buy much, only the necessities, and she was grateful for that. It was less that they had to hide.

"You wouldn't believe what happened," He continued as Elphaba finally got little Liir to quiet. Fiyero handed her and diaper and went back to sorting their things assuming that was why Liir was crying.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, _If you only knew love. _She fumbled trying to pin on the new piece of cloth, only half listening to what Fiyero was saying. Luckily Liir didn't mind that she was still new at this.

"All that Kansian money we had, well it converted itself to Ozian coinage. It was a nice surprise let me tell you." He smiled and held up two dresses for her to approve. She nodded and watched as he folded a few blankets and cloth diapers chatting away endlessly about his excursion.

"Yero? Could you stop a minute." He paused mid-fold and looked at her. His boyish excitement was enduring, but she was not in the mood for it right now.

"What's wrong?" He asked puzzled, _Did I do something wrong, shit I probably got the wrong dress size. _She had been increasingly more sensitive as her pregnancy progressed about how big she was getting.

Elphaba thought it would be best to just tell him quickly. "I really don't think anything is really wrong, but Liir, he, he has some powers," She paused, "Or something." She amended. "Really I'm not sure what just happened, but he was fussing a bit so I comforted him and then I had this vision that was really his and not mine…is this making sense?"

"Wait, what powers? You can tell already?" He was slightly relieved that he hadn't pissed her off and concerned that she was so concerned about Liir. Powers where powers, it didn't matter to him.

"I really don't know, but I can sense it with him."

"People can sense these things, and wait you had a vision?" He crossed the room and sat near her on the bed looking concerned.

"No, well, I mean I did, but it wasn't mine." She looked at Liir who was wide awake starring at her with eyes way wiser than any newborn should posses. "It was his."

"Hmm. Do you think Morrible knows where we are?" Fiyero looked puzzled and kept looking back and forth between the two. "What was this vision, I can tell your hiding something Fae." He looked at her sternly.

"I'm not hiding anything, I breaking it to you gently," She said indignantly, "I still don't even know what it means." She handed him Liir and began to pace the room. "I saw Glinda, Morrible, Gale Forcers, and Kiamo Ko. Morrible is using the Gale Force to find us. I know that much, but why I saw Glinda and Kiamo Ko I have no idea. And why Liir is the one seeing these things is beyond me. There is no way for Morrible to pinpoint where we are, at least I don't think." She added drawing a breath after talking so fast.

"So then is Kiamo Ko unsafe?"

"No I don't think. I don't know, but I'm sure that we need to move away from here quickly."

"I figured as much. Are you feeling well enough?"

"I think so; I'm really just a bit tired is all. Pain is only what the mind perceives as weakness anyway."

"So last night?" Fiyero teased gently.

"That my dear was agony." She clipped him on the back of the head. "I can't believe you!"

"I was just teasing," He pulled at her wrist with his free hand easing her to his side. Buttering her up he kissed her cheek warmly, "Would you be ready to leave tonight?"

She pulled away from him, "Yes. The sooner we start moving the better."

"It settled then."

They left in the dead of night. Margio and Donner both standing on the Inn's porch to see them off. The old couple had become strangely close with both Elphaba and Fiyero. They'd shared this experience with them and were sad to see the new family on their way.

"If you can come and visit." Margio asked gently rocking Liir as Fiyero and Elphaba packed the horse.

"Of course we will once everything is taken care of," Elphaba said approaching the older woman. She was not one to show her affection to anyone but her family. She patted Margio's hand. "I will be forever in debt to both of you. You've shown me so much kindness and compassion. Oz would be better off with more people like both of you." She smiled reaching for the slumbering baby and placing him inside the sling across her chest.

"You two be careful out there. I'd avoid the Yellowbrick." Donner said and cleared his throat. "It's a bit dodgy now-a-days."

Fiyero shook Donner's hand and kissed Margio's cheek, "I plan to take the back route. I wish I could tell you were we'll be, but you'll both be better off not knowing." He helped Elphaba settle onto the horse and joined her grabbing the reins.

"You kids take care now." Margio called.

Elphaba turned and waved, "We'll try. You do the same." With that they were off racing into the forest of the Quadling Kells.

"Ozspeed." The old couple whispered together watching the figures quickly disappear into the night.

&

_Glinda found herself in the hotel room she witnessed in the mirror. She saw a pallid Elphaba holding a baby and Fiyero sorting through what looked like shopping bags. _

"_Elphie!" She cried urgently rushing towards the bed wanting to yell and scream and cry and warn her friend all at the same time. Her words went unnoticed though as the scene and conversation between her two friends played out before her._

"_I really don't think anything is really wrong, but Liir, he, he has some powers, or something. Really I'm not sure what just happened, but he was fussing a bit so I comforted him and then I had this vision that was really his and not mine…is this making sense?" _

"_Wait, what powers? You can tell already?" _

"_I really don't know, but I can sense it with him."_

"_People can sense these things, and wait you had a vision?". _

"_No, well, I mean I did, but it wasn't mine. It was his."_

"_Hmm._ _Do you think Morrible knows where we are? What was this vision, I can tell your hiding something Fae."_

"_I'm not hiding anything, I breaking it to you gently, I still don't even know what it means." _

_Glinda followed Elphaba with her eyes as she paced. She could practically see Elphie's mind working, ticking off all the information given sorting through it with an ease only a brilliant person like Elphaba could do. "I saw Glinda, Morrible, Gale Forcers, and Kiamo Ko. Morrible is using the Gale Force to find us. I know that much, but why I saw Glinda and Kiamo Ko I have no idea. And why Liir is the one seeing these things is beyond me._ _There is no way for Morrible to pinpoint where we are, at least I don't think."_

"_So then is Kiamo Ko unsafe?"_

"_No I don't think. I don't know, but I'm sure that we need to move away from here quickly."_

Glinda gently awoke rolling over to check the clock which read two o'clock. _What an odd dream._ She closed her eyes again willing herself back to sleep not realizing the importance of what had just happened.It was _just_ a dream after all.


	5. Joys of Parenting

**Chapter 4: The Joys of Parenthood**

Kiamo Ko was about a weeks journey from the Quadling Kells on horseback. Fiyero and Elphaba both agreed it would be best for them to travel under the anonymity of darkness. On their third day of the trip their schedule was getting the better of them. They were tired and on edge. Little Liir didn't seem to appreciate traveling at all, leaving them with little time to sleep during the day.

It was near dusk, and Fiyero was currently packing the horse to begin another night of endless travel. Elphaba was currently pacing the little clearing they'd camped in for the day trying to get him to quiet. She, needless to say, was at her wits end.

"Come on baby, it's okay." She chanted as her mantra, swinging him back and forth. She knew she must look ridiculous prancing about.

Fiyero brushed off his hands and tightened the last of the packs onto the saddle. "Okay I'm finished. You want me to try for a bit?" He offered.

"I don't understand, he's changed, he's fed and burped, he just woke up, he's being held. What the hell else could there be?"

"Baby's cry," He paused as she gave him a look, "He probably just doesn't like the current situation." Fiyero took the baby from her and propped him on his shoulder. Elphaba mounted the horse in a huff, and Liir immediately quieted. Fiyero smiled at her. "See? Just needed a change in scenery."

"Are you saying my son hates me?" Her retort was muffled as she was currently covering her face with her hands in exasperation.

Liir started to cry again and Elphaba let out a groan. "Nope. He's a little colicky that's all. We'll just have to deal with it." Fiyero said as he mounted the horse. Elphaba wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back. He felt her sigh.

"I love him to death, but days like this I wish I remembered a silencing spell." She huffed again, "And since when are you a baby expert?"

"Margio gave me a list of things because she didn't want you to worry to death," Fiyero laughed as Liir settled again and Elphaba grumbled behind him. The poor thing had cried himself to sleep. "It's just the joys of parenting."

"Sssssh." She whispered harshly in his ear. "You'll wake him up and then I will have to kill you."

"Sleep. You're brooding." She flicked his ear, but leaned more heavily against him. He knew this was her silent concession that he'd won the argument. He felt Liir cuddle into the crook of his neck, his tiny breath settling into an even rhythm across his throat. He knew his son would be out for awhile.

"Love you." Elphaba murmured behind him, her breath soon evening out as well. It left Fiyero alone with his thoughts and the sounds of the forest.

He lightly grazed his sons head with his lips. For the first time, he felt like a real father.

&

Glinda was carrying on her duties as the ruler of Oz. To her surprise the entire country was not going to shambles, but chugging along like there was nothing out of the ordinary. This factor hurt her a bit. _Could they not see_?

It was only her burden that the things behind the scenes were going anything but swimmingly. She carried out her meetings with various dignitaries explaining why all the sudden she had politically made a 180 degree turn. With Morrible at her side Oz had made the transition. They were currently dining together, although in Morrible's presence Glinda did not have much of an appetite.

"Your putting on a wise front Miss Glinda." Morrible broke the silence. "In fact, I'm surprised you're being so cooperative."

"I am only doing what is best for Oz." Glinda's reply was clipped, she loathed this woman with every fiber of her being.

"It's only a matter of time before I find them Glinda, stop looking so sullen."

Glinda then realized that Morrible did not know the extent of her relationship with Elphaba and Fiyero. She pushed her plate away in disgust. "What business do you have with her ? All of Oz still believes she's dead. Why does it matter? Let her have her happy ending." She was frustrated at really not knowing Morrible's motivation, maybe she could pry it out of her?

"Do you really think I am that stupid? She could ruin everything. She was quite the activist back in the day." Pausing, realizing she couldn't divulge her plan, Morrible looked down her nose at Glinda. "Elphaba has a couple of things of use to me that is all."

"I am only curious as to know why I am being used as a pawn, when I have shown credibility in my leadership. Just go behind my back leave me be to wrestle with my own demons."

"You are in this position of power because a few years ago I put you there. You will always be a pawn to me Miss Glinda. Always. I will not vilify myself. Honestly Glinda, I thought you were smarter than that." Morrible taunted.

Glinda went silent feeling like an admonished child. This conversation only serving to confuse and befuddle her more. What did Elphaba have that was of such use to Morrible besides her powers? Her family? _What_ is it? It was then that she realized Morrible had no idea that the Grimmerie was in her possession. "Excuse me. I think I am going to retire." Glinda quickly excused herself feeling ill at ease.

Morrible watched Glinda leave the table. Her mind already working out a plan. As long as Glinda cooperated she knew that she could not do anything to harm the woman, but if there was so much as a misstep she could bring all of Oz against Glinda the Good with one vital piece of information: Witch of the West was about as undead as they come.

&

"You know, in all the time we've had together never once have you mentioned your family." Elphaba prodded sick of the silence between the two. They had been riding for hours. The dawn was beginning to break. The constant movement somehow had kept Liir contented and quiet for the first time on the trip.

"No?" Fiyero was overjoyed that finally someone said _something_.

"Really."

"Ask away then my dear. I am but an open book." He gallantly waved his hands.

"Well I lived in their castle for some weeks, and I know you have sisters, but you've never told me about them."

Fiyero let out a laugh, " My family is…or well was a mess actually. My father, cold and uncaring; I didn't even know my mother. Basically I'm the outcast, the pretty boy lazy-prince turned outlaw. Yet another thing we have in common." He added quietly, "I really don't miss them at all."

"It's fitting really. You could have at least told me about them. You heard me bitch about my relatives all the time."

"I like hearing you bitch. It's one of your many enduring qualities."

"Hush."

"I won't."

They both dismounted the horse and Fiyero guided it up a rocky slope. He then hoisted his pack up and over an outcrop, finally taking her hand and helping her up as well. By the way the terrain flattened, they had finally broken out of the Quadling Kells and into the Thousand Year Grasslands.

"I estimate we have about five more days, maybe less if the weather's alright. I don't like the looks of the clouds though." She followed his finger as he pointed to the thunderheads rapidly approaching across the plains.

"Let's stay here for the day. I think we both could use a little rest. No bother in getting wet if we don't have to."

Finding the nearest sturdy tree Elphaba tied down the horse. They settled beneath the part of the rock formation that formed a small alcove. Fiyero didn't take long to find a few pieces of fruit and clean water.

"I think I'm pretty damn lucky you're quite the nature boy." Elphaba smiled popping a few berries into her mouth.

"I'd say you are."

"Cocky."

"Confident," he countered.

She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's Sleep for a bit. Liir seems to still be quiet."

Fiyero sighed and leaned back against the rock wall wrapping her in his arms. He looked over to check on Liir next to him. He was quietly sleeping, arms and legs splayed out on his blanket. Elphaba started to lightly snore into his shoulder, the poor thing was exhausted and he was not far behind. Fiyero tried not to giggle as she mumbled in her sleep something unintelligible.

He sat quietly for about two hours immersed in his thoughts frustratingly not being able to nap. His thoughts were broken as Liir began to fuss beside him. Elphaba reacted instantly.

"Yero?" Her voice slurred from sleep still.

"Liir's awake." Fiyero picked him up resting him in his lap hoping to quiet him.

"That's his hungry cry. You planning on nursing him?" She took the baby from his arms.

"I don't think I have the proper equipment."

Elphaba laughed unbuttoning her dress and readjusted herself against Fiyero as Liir began to nurse. Fiyero rested his chin on her shoulder and caught one of Liir's fists to examine it only to have Liir it away. "I like this." Elphaba said quietly.

"Camping?" Fiyero teased.

"You're such an idiot. I like…" She laughed, "I never thought I'd say this, I like being a family. A mother. You being here with me."

"Since when are you sentimental?"

"Honestly Yero, you wonder why I don't open up?"

"You love me though." He lightly pinched her other breast and she swatted him away.

"Ow!"

She pinched him harder in the same spot.

"That's going to bruise." He exclaimed examining underneath his shirt.

"Good. I meant it." Liir contently broke away from his meal wide awake. Fiyero took him from her and began to pat him on the back as Elphaba readjusted and buttoned her dress. It began to rain. "It looks like we're stuck here for awhile."

Fiyero got a small hiccup from the baby, and placed Liir back on his lap. "Doesn't bother me."

"He looks like you." Elphaba added leaning over his lap and looking at the baby. She traced his small tuft of hair.

Fiyero studied his son. "You too. He's got your hair and mouth, which is just fabulous for me. I'm going to get my ear yapped from both ends." That comment earned him another pinch. "Ow!"

"It wasn't that hard," She paused, "Do you suppose I'd look like this if I wasn't green?"

Fiyero chose his words carefully knowing her verdigris was a sensitive subject. "You'd probably be lighter, but really I have no idea." He traced the line of her neck with his finger. "I happen to love green."

She rolled her eyes and swatted at his hand; she was ticklish.

Liir cooed as she touched his tiny nose; his eyes crossing and brow furrowing as he tried to focus. Elphaba giggled, "He seems so...content."

"Maybe he has a lot to be happy about?" Fiyero gave the boy a finger to grasp in his tiny hands. "Two parents who are desperately trying to give him a life completely opposite of what they grew up with."

"Who resort to living in caves and running from everything? Some life…" She was joking but the statement held true.

"No, who love unconditionally."

Elphaba blinked and leaned into kiss her husband gently. "I like it when you banter better. You're a hopeless romantic you know that?"

He didn't answer only kissed her back.

Lazily exchanging kisses they settled in and waited for night to fall and the rain to stop.

They made the rest of the journey on foot after bartering away the horse a day out from Kiamo Ko. They also sold whatever possessions they didn't need, which was most of everything but Liir's things, a few articles of clothing, soap, a pot and pan with silverware, their cloaks, and the now massive amount of coins from their sale. They needed to be able to carry everything and pack everything quickly for a getaway. The remaining possessions were able to fit into two large rucksacks which Fiyero had slung around his shoulders and a small pack which Elphaba wore on her back.

"Home sweet home." Fiyero whispered taking Elphaba's hand in his as Kiamo Ko loomed before them. They'd arrived in the daylight and were too tired to wait out until darkness to enter the castle.

"Do you think anyone's in there?" Elphaba drew back into the shadows of the trees.

"I'll go check. You stay here." He hefted the bags into a tree out of sight and pulled his cloak tight around himself. Elphaba reached out a grabbed his wrist as he made to move.

"Wait," She kissed him soundly, "Careful." He then lifted her up onto a branch making sure she was out of sight.

"Always." He smiled his cocky smiled and turned away stealthily jogging towards the castle. Swallowing a bit worriedly he made to open the door to the fortress. It wouldn't budge. "Hmm." He mumbled to himself trying to remember an ulterior route into the castle. He inspected the walls. Nothing. He glanced up and saw a few feet above him a broken window. Hoisting himself up he landed with practiced ease onto the stone ledge and peered inside. The hallway seemed deserted. Removing the rusted window grate he landed in the hallway and quickly crouched into a defense position. Hearing no movement he began making his way down the hallway. He did a thorough sweep finding that everything was as it had been left, realizing no one had inhabited the place since they'd left it a year ago. He realized a few hours had passed since he'd entered and quickly made his way to the front door unlocking it.

Elphaba watched from the trees as Fiyero exited the front of the building and made his way towards her. She sighed in relief that he was unharmed.

"Looks good!" Fiyero smiled helping her down from the low hanging branch and grabbing the two rucksacks. "It's a little dusty but completely deserted. We should be ok here for awhile that's for sure."

"I hope so." Walking into the castle again Elphaba was assaulted with memories. The angry mob, Glinda's cries, and more happily, her reunion with her then straw hero.

"You alright?"

She steeled herself against the conflicting emotions she was feeling, "I'm fine." She knew full well that he didn't believe her but didn't care.

"Whatever you say love."

"You know, the tower room would be the best place for us to stay." She added as they were making their way through the castle peaking into a room every once in awhile. "A trap door and look out point would be pretty helpful." She added trying to entice him. Secretly, she missed her old room. It was nice to have what some may call a home.

"But it has the longest escape route." He argued. Honestly, the tower room had always given him the willies.

"Come on Yero. Please?"

Liir began to fuss. His tiny hand made its way out from underneath the fabric of the sling. A cry for food no doubt.

"Fine, we'll stay here. I can't argue with you when you're topless anyway." Fiyero laughed; she gave him her _look._.

Elphaba stopped short as they walked into the room amazed at how easily it felt like home.She turned to Fiyero her worries put asunder for a bit and smiled. "How about a fire?"

&

Glinda was currently working in the Ozian library when the feeling struck. It was odd, like she was comforted with a warm blanket and her mother's own spiced tea. She knew it had something to do with this mess of a magical connection she had going_. Perhaps the tables were turning_? She continued to concentrate on the small slip of paper in her hands. She was consulting ancient linguification texts to finish the rest of the spell. She was so close to being able to contact Elphaba. _So close_.


	6. Epiphany

**Chapter 5: Epiphany**

Summer had progressed into late autumn, and the search for the fugitives had turned up fruitless. Maliavale Morrible was getting increasingly more impatient. She knew if she could find the Grimmerie and the baby she would be unlimited. Returning to her desk after gazing out at the changing season she sat down and sighed. Things should be going a lot faster than they were. _I have such an advantage_. She knew Oz was a large place, a very large place, but someone had to see the couple. There was nothing; no trace of even the twister. Getting up and walking to the large map displayed on the entire west wall of the study she concentrated on the giant space. _If they are on the move, I'm screwed. They'll slip up sometime; it's the law of averages._

"Where are you?" She whispered tracing along the outline of Munchkinland. "Where are you?"

&

"Morning love." Fiyero said as he entered Kiamo Ko's large library. It had been four months since the couple returned to Oz, and life had taken on some sort of odd languorous rhythm.

Elphaba glanced up from one of the books she'd been reading. "Morning." She was currently sitting cross legged on the floor. Next to her was Liir napping contentedly on a blanket in front of the fire.

"Studying again?" He handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you." She sipped at the tea, "It would seem so." Elphaba sighed resting her chin in her hand idly flipping through the pages of a large leather-bound text. All her time was either spent caring for the baby or trying to decipher a way to get out of Oz. Either task was monumental. "If I had the Grimmerie it would make things a lot easier. Well, the Grimmerie and some inkling of power like before."

Fiyero sat on the sofa she was leaning against, and she rested her head again his leg. "It's not going well then?"

He only got a sigh in response.

"It's been four months and there's been nothing. Maybe they've given up?"

Elphaba looks at him sharply, "You're not that stupid. There's no way in hell. Most likely they're just getting closer."

Fiyero cowered back raising his hands to ward her off. "Hey I know. I was just trying to make you feel better. Besides we haven't let our guard down for a second." He bent down and picked up the book she'd been looking at. "How you can read this little type for hours on end, Oz only knows." He looked at her again, she was intently watching Liir. "Fae?"

"Hmmm?" She said absently turning her gaze back to him.

"You totally just went into the stars."

"Something just started to feel off…I can't put my finger on it." She rubbed her temples.

"We've good reason to be paranoid, but still, relax a bit." He tugged on her hair and playfully lifted her into his lap. "Look at this…a sleeping baby and a little time to ourselves." He kissed her lips lightly.

"I'm sure said sleepy baby wouldn't appreciate u-," Her retort was cut off with another kiss a bit more forcefully than the first. Breaking away, "He'll be up soon anyway we can't d-," She was cut off again and her resolve weakened.

As they pulled apart Fiyero laid back onto the couch gently bringing her to rest on top of him. Cuddled together their kisses became more heated, the necessity of air no longer an option. Hands roamed and caressed soon the two were oblivious…until Liir started to cry.

Elphaba rested her forehead against Fiyero's and sighed giggling. He covered his face in frustration and quickly sat up, his shirt partially unbuttoned.

"It's like he _knows_." Fiyero sighed looking at Liir incredulously before he scooped him up. Liir immediately calmed. Kissing his tiny cheek he plopped him in his mother's lap. Liir giggled at the abrupt movement and gave a toothless grin.

Elphaba laughed. "Maybe he does." Fiyero gawked at her knowing full well that would be _very_ detrimental to anything between them, "I'm kidding. It's not like it would have gone any farther anyway."

He snorted still miffed.

"Some other time." She patted his cheek.

&

_Glinda followed Elphaba with her eyes as she paced. She could practically see Elphie's mind working, ticking off all the information given sorting through it with an ease only a brilliant person like Elphaba could do. "I saw Glinda, Morrible, Gale Forcers, and Kiamo Ko. Morrible is using the Gale Force to find us. I know that much, but why I saw Glinda and Kiamo Ko I have no idea. And why Liir is the one seeing these things is beyond me._ _There is no way for Morrible to pinpoint where we are, at least I don't think."_

"_So then is Kiamo Ko unsafe?"_

"_No I don't think. I don't know, but I'm sure that we need to move away from here quickly."_

Glinda launched herself out of bed. The realization that this dream of hers may not actually be a dream. After quick gains in deciphering the spell she'd hit a road block when it came to some of the rhythms and certain unknown factors such as time and place, but now the last piece of the puzzle may have conveniently fallen into place. _Here goes nothing._ She began chanting then soon collapsed onto the bed appearing to be asleep.

&

Fiyero was pacing back and forth in the dead of night with Liir. The baby was wide awake happily cooing. Fiyero was exhausted, no one ever told him that having a baby meant they would no longer be sleeping…Ever.

Elphaba was sitting up secretly watching Fiyero dance back and forth trying not to laugh. Pretending to be dozing, she watched through half lidded eyes as he would dip and sway then pace in an effort to get Liir back to sleep.

Suddenly without warning the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and her spine went ridged. Liir must have felt something too for he began to howl. A rushing sound much like an emptying drain was heard. Elphaba, in what could only be described as catapulting, was on her feet taking Liir into her arms. Fiyero quickly pushing her towards the trap door paused when low and behold Glinda the Good landed in their fireplace with a plop and a most unladylike sneeze. A cloud of soot billowed out from were she'd landed.

All parties involved were shocked to say the least. Even Liir was startled into silence.

Having yet to notice the couple Glinda stood brushing off her nightdress and wiping her eyes to remove the soot. She turned starting when she saw Elphaba and Fiyero looking at her with wide eyes and mouths agape.

"Elphie?" She whispered approaching the couple standing a few feet away overcome with emotion at seeing her best friend in the flesh.

"Glinda, how…" Elphaba trailed off reaching out to her friend.

Glinda quickly drew away from her, "No don't touch me," She said frantically. She steeled herself from emotions that she wanted to bubble forth. Their sappy reunion would have to wait.

Elphaba and Fiyero both jumped back in alarm.

"You can't touch me or I'll physically be transported here and Morrible with find out. Really I'm just projecting myself to you. It's the only way for Morrible not to know _exactly_ where you are." Elphaba made to speak, but Glinda interrupted her, "No you cannot do the same for me it would be too dangerous."

"I don't think I could if I tried." Elphaba bit her lip in agitation, "How did you know we were here? Did someone...I mean…I thought we were so careful." Confusion and worry etched her face.

"I've been having dreams about you, and I used the Grimmerie. I can read it now." Her voice was shaky but gaining strength. Cutting directly to the chase Glinda began her rehearsed speech. " I don't have much more time here. You need to leave Oz. Morrible is hunting for you. I don't know how you got here other than she brought you back, but you need to leave at once. She knows and can sense things about you; she even gets visions. She's more powerful and malicious then before. Oz only knows I'm going to bare the brunt of it. I don't want to even take the chance that your family could too." Glinda gulped in air tired from spilling her story in one breath. "Everything I do or say in public is a manifestation of her plan so that no one I love will be harmed. You have to understand that this isn't my doing and forgive me."

"You are no more guilty than Elphaba or myself." Fiyero spoke for the first time. "The last thing any of us needs is more blame to share."

Glinda nodded. "Please though, protect him." Glinda nodded at Liir nestled on Elphaba's hip. "I know he has great power, but I really can only assume Morrible is looking for you, Elphie, and the Grimmerie. It would be terrible for her to find out that the little one is quite nearly Oz incarnate."

"Liir…but how?" Fiyero asked. "Oh your dreams?" He answered his own questions. _Just how much has she seen_?

"My dreams." Glinda nodded looking at Elphaba who had been oddly silent ever since she had arrived.

"Glinda, I'm pretty sure I can't cast anymore. I haven't been able to really do much of anything besides sense things ever since the baby." Elphaba went silent to contemplate the situation more. "I think Morrible already knows about Liir." Elphaba shook herself from her reverie. "It would only make sense."

"I'll try to find out, and we shall see. I will not return unless it is an emergency. I can't risk Morrible finding out."

"We may be on the move. How can we let you know where we are?"

"It may actually be better, safer, if I don't know. I'd like to think that some how the visions or dreams can serve as a guide."

"But…"

"It would be for the best." Glinda paused sighing, "Things are getting a bit foggy." Glinda said warily, "I think it's time for my return." Glinda made her way back to the fireplace swooning a bit.

Elphaba approached her concerned, "You'll be alright? Stay safe?"

Glinda gave her a nod. "Don't worry about me, you don't need the weight of my troubles on your shoulders when you have enough as there is." Glinda felt hallow and knew she only had a few short moments left. "I just want you to know I miss you and love you both," She paused looking at Liir, who was quizzically looking at her. He was puzzled by this new stranger. "He's beautiful Elphie, just like his mommsy and popsicle." With that she faded back into the fireplace.

Visibly shaken the couple sat staring at the fireplace for quite some time.

Fiyero cleared his throat, "So that w-"

"Yes." Elphaba responded quickly.

"And she was"

"Yes." Elphaba gently rocked Liir kissing his forehead. Her worst fears confirmed. They were completely at the mercy of lady luck and Madame Morrible. She felt one of Fiyero's large hand's covering her own and she looked up.

"I know when you have that look you're thinking about dire consequences, but think Fae, we've got Glinda looking out for us now. That has to help right?"

"It does, but that's not what I was thinking about."

He nodded for her to continue. She noted Liir was asleep and gently laid him in his sleeping basket and returned to their bed.

"What worries me is that Morrible and Glinda and Oz knows who else can sense Liir. _That _is what I'm worried about." She looked at him and he gently stroked her hair.

"Fair enough." Fiyero sighed, "Fair enough." He knew neither of them would be sleeping much the rest of the night.

&

Glinda woke gently about an hour after she had cast the spell still in the dead of night. The previous experience feeling like a fading dream or passing memory. There was no evidence of her having left her room at all. The spell had worn her out. All she wanted to do was take a bath, but knew it could be hours before she would be able to move again. She succumbed to her emotions and soon cried heself to sleep, for it was the only thing she could physically do.

While the Good Witch slept on the Grimmerie, locked in the safe in Glinda's bed chamber, permanently etched the spell Glinda had just cast. The silver words forever emblazoned into the book waiting to be read again.

**A/N: Review? Please with sprinkles and cheese?**


	7. Hide & Seek

**A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers. You're all wonderful. I know I'm writing a bit fluffy when it comes to Elphaba and Fiyero, but it needs to be that way for my master plan. If it bothers anybody let me know. Also if it's out of character let me know. Bascially if you're reading this story give a little feedback. I've run into a bit of writer's block so anything good or bad may help me break out of it.**

**Chapter 6: Hide & Seek **

Glinda awoke feeling terribly hungover. Her mind seemed to be pulsing and her limbs felt sluggish. She knew though she would have to face the day like she was the picture of health or else Morrible would suspect something.

Slowly easing herself from the bed she went to draw herself a nice, long, hot bath. Taking in her sooty appearance in the mirror she giggled slightly. Seeing her friends again was worth the risk she resolved sitting idly as she filled the bath with rose scented oil. Seeing that they were comfortable, living a life of solitude, but uninterrupted, was good enough for her. She took a deep breath inhaling the perfumed mist. _This had always been Elphie's favorite_. Slipping into the tub she relaxed once again, and began to plan her day in her head. _Maybe I'll take a walking tour of the city today, see the people. Hmm yes. I think I will_.

&

The morning was charged with _something_. Upon waking at dawn Maliavale had felt the sticky electric charge feeling that always accompanied a powerful dosage of magic. Shaking her mind from the fog of sleep she tried to call to her senses where the magic was coming from. It didn't take her but a few hours to realize it was right down the hallway of the castle.

&

Naptime was always a battle. Currently the best routine seemed for Elphaba to rock her son to sleep as he nursed. _He's getting so big_, she mused silently, her son watching her sleepily. The connection she felt with him was remarkable. Never in a million years could she have guessed that she could love something so much, or have something to love as deeply as she did both Fiyero and Liir.

He looked startlingly like his father. He had his straight, regal nose, high cheek bones, and jaw line. The little boy grew increasingly more drowsy as she stroked his rosy cheek and tiny hands. The only thing Liir seemed to get from her was her jet black hair and sleeping habits, or lack thereof. _Since when do I deserve such happiness_? Though, on that note her mind took a darker turn. She knew it was only a matter of time before Morrible picked up on their existence here at Kiamo Ko, she really hoped it would be later…not sooner. She still wasn't quite sure what they were going to do.

Liir's tiny yawn broke her train of thought. She matched his with one of her own. _Yes_, _he is worth everything_.

Elphaba smiled lightly as his little eyes finally surrendered to sleep. He was a little fighter that was for certain. She continued rocking him to ensure that he was finally down, and settled him into her lap while she read.

&

Fiyero on the other hand had much more pressing matters to attend to. He was out foraging, trying to replenish their weekly supply of berries and meat. Elphaba turned out to be a fantastic cook, and he was looking forward to having some stewed rabbit _or maybe duck…oh or pheasant_? His food reverie was broken suddenly when he heard the faint voices of a decidedly Emerald City dialect. _Oh, shit…oh shitohshitohshit. _His hearing and eyesight were keen being based in a hunting culture, and he knew then and there he had to hightail it back to the fortress. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him bursting through clearing after clearing until he could spot the building in the distance. Thanking the unnamed God that the men were on foot he clambered up to the door.

&

Elphaba heard Fiyero yell and doors open and slam below, as Liir started awake crying. _Holy hell_, _I'm going to castrate him_. _Absolutely lop it off if he does not stop running about the castle_, shifting Liir to her shoulder. Fiyero burst into the room and she readied give him a good whack for being so careless…

"Yero I swear to…" She stopped abruptly. He was pale and frantic. He had their few possessions that were scattered throughout the castle gathered in his arms.

Not only did she have a screaming baby to deal with but a frantic husband as well.

"Fae we need to…damn where is the bag…" He was pulling bed sheets and linens from the bed and placing them into the trap door room beneath their feet. He would have picked her up and thrown her down it too, if she had not rested a hand on his arm.

"Breathe." She said over Liir's cries. "What's going on?"

"The Gale Force is outside a mile or so back. I saw them while I was out. We have like no time. We have to hide here. There's no chance to run." He looked at her sadly. They both knew this was a dire situation, and Elphaba thanked Oz that she was keeping somewhat of a level head. Meanwhile Liir's wails had turned into even louder frantic hiccups and cries. He seemed to sense his father's desperation.

Elphaba patted Liir's tiny back hoping to get him to quiet as soon as possible, while Fiyero finished erasing their existence in the fortress by scrambling about this way and that grabbing items and throwing them into doorway in the floor. She hugged Liir tightly to her trying to stop his crying. Kissing his forehead and whispering assurances in his tiny ear.

Fiyero finished up putting the rest of the things inside the small alcove, and moved to rest his large hand on their son's back. His own attempts at calming the boy, "I'm sorry I scared you," he whispered to the baby rubbing soothing circles across the small of his back as Elphaba continued to gently whisper. Liir's cries slightly quieting.

Fiyero guided Elphaba into the trap room. He had just pulled the rug onto the door and closed it above them when they heard someone enter the hallway adjacent to their room.

Liir hiccupped, mewled and then fell quiet; his body relaxing into the contour of his mother's shoulder. It went unsaid that the little boy knew something was amiss. Fiyero breathed an audible sigh of relief and laid his forehead against hers in silent thanks. He took one of her hands in his as they heard men drew closer up the winding staircase.

They fell back into the shadows. Elphaba clutching Liir to her chest and praying to every deity she could think of to _please just let him stay asleep_. She felt Fiyero shift next to her pulling her backwards even farther into the darkness to protect her and the baby. She was too afraid to acknowledge him and lightly tapped his knee with hers as they huddled together behind a crate.

They heard the floor boards above them creak and dust shift between the cracks as the weight of a two grown men entered the small room. The sunlight filtered down beneath the floorboards, their shadows dancing above them as the unknown Gale Forcers perused the room for some sign of their existence. Elphaba felt sick as she heard the clank of something steel as they moved. She didn't know what type of weapon it was, but knew it was meant for her family.

Just as quickly as they came; they were gone. The footsteps receded into the stone hallway of the abandoned fortress. Both of them, too afraid to even sigh in relief, sought some form of comfort from the other in the darkness.

&

Morrible stormed down the hallway of the Emerald Palace not bothering to knock on Glinda the Good's door as she entered the room. The young woman startled looking up from the morning paper.

"You _did_ something." Morrible screeched grabbing Glinda's arm and hoisting her to her feet. The movement so violent it knocked Glinda's curls loose from her chignon. Morrible drew her hand back and slapped the young woman across her face.

Glinda was stunned at the quickness and agility of the attack. Her free hand flew to the stinging part of her cheek. "I didn't…" She gasped out trying to free herself from the claw like grasp.

"Don't lie." Morrible roared.

Glinda lied. She had too. "I swear I was only having trouble sleeping."

She was never a good liar.

"Do you think I'm insolent?" Morrible dragged Glinda to the window and the younger woman watched in horror as the newly opened orphanage began to erupt in flames. "I have no qualms about destroying everything you've worked for, one by one, now tell me the truth." Her voice was dangerously low and calm.

"I tried to reach them." Glinda burst out quickly. "I cast a spell I remembered from school, a transportation spell, and I, oh Lurline please stop," Glinda begged as the flames started to grown throughout the city, "I'm being honest. I ended up in Quadling Country. It was a mistake." She tired to concentrate her powers into stifling the flames, but Morrible was just too powerful to be successful.

Morrible released her arm throwing her to the ground. "You don't think I haven't tried that either? My pathetic child must you constantly underestimate me?" They both could hear the wails of the fire engines as the city burned. "Take heed to this as your final warning. Things can become much worse for you my dear." Morrible looked her over pointedly. "Now go, Glinda the Good must assuage her people's pain. Explain to Oz why you couldn't stop this tragedy." She spat and exited the room in a flurry of skirts.

Glinda stayed in her position kneeling on the floor and breathing heavily. She couldn't even gather her wits about her. What she had just witnessed frightened her to no end. No one in Oz was safe. Thankfully her lie had worked. She rose to her feet and brushed off her skirts looking out of the burning section of the Emerald City; she steeled herself to begin damage control.

&

After several hours of sitting in still silence Elphaba whispered, "Do you think it's safe?"

They stilled listening for any sign of movement.

"I think so." Fiyero stood slowly stretching his cramped limbs. "I can't believe he's still sleeping."

"Thank Oz for small miracles." Elphaba lifted the trap door and climbed the small ladder, Fiyero close behind her.

Smiling he laughed, "We did it! Surely they won't come back now that they've searched here and found nothing."

Elphaba smiled back slightly less sure, "We'll be ok for the time being, I have a feeling they'll continue to search."

Fiyero started to unpack the lower room putting their things back in place, "Peace of mind, however short it is, is still peace of mind." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm," was her only answer as she gazed out the tower window, uneasy.


	8. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful feedback. It made my day. If it seems like Glinda is being walked on...It's because she is. There really isn't any option for her at this point because she's always wanted to make everybody happy. I hope it's not too out of character or anything, but I think I would act the same way in her place. I have finals week, so this may not be updated for awhile. I already have a chapted after this written, but I don't want to post it yet because I like to stay one or two ahead. A final note, my ****block is gone yay! Oh and um don't hate me after this chapter. **

**Chapter 7: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished **

Ironically it was Glinda the Good's attempt to do live up to her name that sealed her friends' fates.

As the younger woman left the palace to go tour the dregs of the city Madame Morrible conducted some of her own reconnaissance, proving that age-old saying, _if you wanted something done right you just have to do it yourself_.

Morrible had a sinking suspicion that Glinda was hiding something from their confrontation a few months ago. Entering the woman's chambers she concentrated her energies upon the room in a way she hadn't been able to do while Glinda was present in the palace. Her intuition served her as she sensed something emanating from behind a tapestry. Quickly crossing to the wall she drew back the tapestry to find a locked safe, no an _enchanted safe_.

"What do we have here?" She mumbled quietly to herself. Soon the fog of a vision clouded her mind. It was Glinda feverishly studying an awfully familiar looking book. _Could it be?_

"The Grimmerie!" Morrible gasped delighted at her new discovery, though angered that she had been fooled for so long. It did not take her long to disable the enchantment and lay her spidery fingers upon the old book.

Setting the book upon the table it flipped itself open to the last spell used. Adjusting her reading monocle she read, "Ah yes, Kiamo Ko." She paused hugging the book to her bosom and breathed deeply through her nose. _A success_. If she sent a party now it would take them no more than a week to get to Kiamo Ko.

"GUARDS!!"

&

Fiyero grumbled and shifted closer to Elphaba when Liir's tiny baby babbles reached his ears. The gray dawn light filtered in from the windows announcing morning. Reluctantly he propped himself up by an elbow. Looking out he saw that it had snowed at least a foot during the night.

_It's so damn cold_. He thought to himself padding across the floor to pluck Liir out of his makeshift crib and to put a log on the fire. He blew warm air into his free hand as he watched the embers return back to a blaze. He practically vaulted himself back underneath the covers, Liir giving him a toothless smile as his tiny fingers grasped at the buttons on his night shirt. Elphaba snuggled closer to his warmth still totally asleep.

Setting the baby between them Fiyero watched as Liir's inquisitive fingers found their way into Elphaba's hair. Liir cocked his head to the side puzzled as to why his mother wasn't waking. Fiyero tickled his tummy, and in Liir's excitement and close proximity to his mother his hands smacked Elphaba directly in the face.

She peeped an eye open and saw the two looking at her. One looking a bit more guilty than the other.

Fiyero wrapped an arm around Liir and tried to look as innocent as possible. "Happy Lurlinemas?"

She raised an eyebrow at him then yawned, "Happy Lurlinemas." Liir scooted forwards resting his hand on her stomach and waving the other about animatedly. "And to you too." She added playfully patting his diapered bottom.

"How he is so chipper in the morning will always mystify me." Fiyero stretched snuggling back and resting his head on her chest. He shut his eyes, _just a few more moments_.

"Yero look." Elphaba giggled nudging him and he begrudgingly opened his eyes. Soon he was quick to join her in laughter as Liir made one of his first attempts to crawl, raising himself up on his hands. He kept entangling himself in the covers eventually giving up, rolling over, and stuffing his stocking-covered foot in his mouth. A much more pleasing result to the little tyke. "I don't think he likes us laughing at him."

"Ungrateful little bug isn't he?" Fiyero said and laughed, resigned to the fact that they were awake for the day. He flung the sheet across Liir's little body playfully grasping at his tiny feet beneath the cover. "Where'd he go?"

A muffled giggle was heard from the small lump beneath the blanket.

"Is it sad he's my only entertainment?" She briskly pulled the sheet back and Liir giggled again.

"Hey! I'd like to think that I'm somewhat entertaining."

She nodded, "Mmhmm, you're right. It is always fun having a clown around." He tossed a pillow in her direction. Laughing he caught her arm before she could retaliate and kissed her blissfully halting their argument instead of it becoming an all-out pillow brawl. "Damn you." She broke away lightly slapping his face, and he just smiled in return shrugging.

"It snowed last night." Fiyero motioned to the window and stretched.

Elphaba peaked outside, shivering when Fiyero pulled away. "It snowed a lot." She lifted Liir to look out the window. "You want to go for a walk? Hmm?" She pointed out the window tapping lightly on the glass. The baby followed her finger and took in the strange looking white world outside.

"I'll go make breakfast." The bed bounced slightly as Fiyero hoisted himself up for the day.

They stood a short while later bundling up in the large main corridor. Liir, wrapped in a blanket, was settled on Elphaba's hip sporting a small, red stocking cap. He seemed to be enjoying his parents' banter energetically throwing in his own babbles as they set out into the snow.

&

The Gale Forcers slowly encircled the grounds of the old castle waiting for any signs of life. Soon they saw the young couple head out of the main doorway making their way north along the castle grounds. With their targets walking outside it made their mission that much easier. The eight figures fanned out beginning to quietly stalk the two people ahead of them. With quick hand signals the leader of the group pressed on to finish the job.

&

Glinda had an odd feeling all morning and into the afternoon. As she toured the city talking to the people and trying to maintain her image as Glinda the Good she couldn't shake the knot in her stomach. It was as if something was about to go horribly wrong, _but it already had, right_? She thought as she glanced around the infirmary. It hurt her heart to see all of the people effected by her actions, and it made her sick that she had let that horrible woman walk all over her.

"Miss Glinda?" A portly woman called to her over the sick beds.

She shook herself for her reverie, and pressed on. She made a decision with herself that she would not return to the castle for a few nights. A quick visit to the surrounding areas was needed. She needed to tell, _how wonderful everything is._ _Since when am I sardonic_?

"My what a pretty robe you have," She said cheerfully to the small bandaged girl in front of her. _It's going to be a long week_.

&

"It's nice not to be cooped up." Elphaba sighed taking in a breath of fresh air as Fiyero clasped her free hand in his, brushing a kiss across her knuckles.

"It's not even that cold out here. Sometimes I think that damnable castle is drearier than the weather." He put a small bit of snow on Liir's nose. The little boy sneezed in response. His small mouth making an "o" of surprise at his own reaction.

Elphaba chuckled, "You're so mean," tossing a small snowball at her husband's chest.

Before she could blink she was showered in a hail of snow from the tree branch above them. "Fiyero!" She screeched and Liir squealed in delight batting at the fluttering snowflakes.

He laughed and brushed the snow from her shoulders and hair. He pulled her hood up tightly around her scarf. "I know— I'm an ass," he added as he moved to kiss her cheek.

She nimbly shoved him back into a pile of snow and grinned in triumph with a quirked eyebrow, "Well it's good to know you're learning things from me. Now if only I can get you to cook something other than oatmeal."

His retort was cut off by another perfectly compacted snowball hitting him squarely in the chest.

They strolled northward into the depths of the pine forest surrounding the castle laughing and acting as any young and in love couple should.

Soon, Liir's happy babbles turned into small whimpers; he clutched at his mother.

The couple paused their walking to tend to him. "Hey you, what's the matter?" Her giggles ebbing as Liir shook his head and buried his face in her scarf. His small hands gripping her hair that flowed out from beneath her hood tightly, "Ow, that hurts," she exclaimed trying to free it from his grasp, but the little boy wouldn't relinquish his hold.

"Maybe it's been too much fun for him. Let's head back." Fiyero tilted his head towards the direction of Kiamo Ko. He made to step in that direction when he paused, his ears pricking at the sound of a twig snapping behind them.

Elphaba was still trying to console Liir when she saw Fiyero go rigid. "Fiy—,"

"SSSSSHHH." He turned on her harshly pulling her behind him. She seemed miffed at his reaction; he held up a hand to silence her protest before she could even voice it.

The two barely had time to react—a synchronized crunching of snow.

"GO!" Fiyero yelled propelling her forward deeper into the forest. They ran. Tromping through the snow as fast as their feet could carry them. They could hear the shouts of the Gale Forcers getting closer. Crushing Liir to her chest Elphaba found some sort of reserve and caught up to Fiyero as they burst into a clearing adjacent to sheer cliff...a dead end.

Their breath came out in large clouds as they both spun back around.

"What do we do?" Elphaba cried and Fiyero's shoulders slumped.

A voice sounded close by, "Oi! They're over here!" Soon, a multitude of Gale Forcers ran into the clearing blocking any chance of escape.

Without a glance Fiyero rushed at the front line swinging his fists and putting up a good fight until four more members joined in.

"No," Elphaba yelled as she watched them push, pull and punch at her husband the brawl reaching nearing to the cliff top. "Stop. It's me you want."

_Damn it Fae run! _ Fiyero thought as he tried to open enough room for her to squeeze past the group, but soon there were too many men atop of him to overtake. The footing in the snow wasn't the best and he could no longer brace himself against his assaulters. He felt himself being pushed, and soon there was nothing but air underneath his feet as he plummeted.

Elphaba watched as Fiyero was pushed backwards into nothingness. She screamed in pure agony. It was a haunting sound that echoed out throughout the open air. She fell to her knees in horror, her moment's distraction and desperation another fault as the men wrenched Liir from her grasp, smacking her hard across the face. She fell forward into the snow, the force of the blow nearly knocking her unconscious.

The little boy was beside himself, wailing and reaching out for his mother, twisting away from the strange men his little hands beating the air, and his face red from distress.

Hearing Liir's tortured cries she shook herself from her stupor and rushed at the men that had taken everything from her, clawing and ripping at anything she could reach. The primal aspect of her attack momentarily catching the men off-guard.

She felt as someone grabbed her by the waist wrenching her closer to the edge, and she fought harder, screaming and kicking. She tore at his back and face. Her attack ended as quickly as it had started. He dropped her over the edge to the chasm below.

After a stunned few minutes, the entirety of the Gale Force just stood in the clearing breathing heavily. The fight the young couple put up had drained them.

"Is she dead?" The one holding a screaming Liir asked. He tried to comfort the small boy to no avail. His small back was arched and his head was thrown back as his wails grew in volume.

The assassin peered over the edge down into what looked like an endless crevice. He could see nothing.

"She's gone," He paused, "They're gone."

With that the men began their trek back to the city. Their reward for the capture of the baby and the killing of the Wicked Witch of the West was sure to be great.


	9. Nine Lives

**A/N: Oh ye of little faith.**

**Chapter 8: Nine Lives**

In a split second she was falling then abruptly she wasn't.

She was hanging swinging back and forth as something had snagged the back of her cloak. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Elphaba." A familiar whisper caught her ears, and she tried to twist to the sound blanching when her cloak began to tear, "Don't move! I've got you—just don't move."

She felt a few harsh tugs then an arm grasped her around her middle as she was hauled up onto a lip on the cliff side coming face to face with Fiyero. She gasped.

"You're alright," She whispered crying and kissed his lips repeatedly. She held onto him like he was her lifeline, which in this case he literally was. "Oh Oz you're alright," She repeated over and over her sobs muffled into his chest.

Fiyero buried his face in her hair too overcome with emotion to speak. How he managed to hang on to her cloak and even grab for the lip of the rock shelf amazed him. He crushed her to him thanking any higher power that they were okay. They heard voices above them, and heard Liir's heartbreaking cries. Fiyero pushed them as deep into the overhang as possible hoping they would be out of sight from above. He waited quietly trying to muffle her cries until their baby's wails faded into silence.

"We're alive but we—they've got him—I tried but I—" Her sobs grew in volume as her mind wrapped around the situation. The trauma of the fall wearing off.

"Sssh," Fiyero held her even tighter; the ache in his chest growing with each of her sobs. "I know. I know." He had no idea he could hurt this much. "We'll go to him." His voice wavering as he stroked her hair. He fell silent. His efforts focused on comforting his wife and trying not to completely succumb to his own emotions. He cried quietly into her hair.

They stood there holding each other for what seemed like an eternity when finally Elphaba pulled away slightly letting out a shuddering breath. She ran her fingers over his face. "Oh, you're bleeding." The small cuts on his forehead, lips, and bridge of his nose oozing a little at her touch.

She wiped at his brow and he stilled her hand. "So are you," he said.

She sniffled and winced as he touched the swollen side of her face trying to stop the flow of blood down her cheek, "I'm okay."

"Me too," he said hugging her to him again.

"We have more lives than a cat," She sniffled again. Her comment drew a small smile and a wan laugh from him.

"So now what do we do?" He said sighing and poking his head from the alcove. Looking up at the sheer wall above them it was at least twenty feet to the top.

"We get out of here."

"Can you climb?"

"I think that's the only op-"

From Fiyero's viewpoint it looked like Elphaba was hit by some invisible force. She fell to her knees like she had been clipped from behind and her hands went directly to her temples. Fiyero sliding across the snow on his knees grasped her elbow as if to steady her.

"Fae?" He was puzzled and worried, but soon as she clasped his hand he fell unconscious.

She pressed her eyes closed and hoping against hope that something would come of this strange feeling that had come over her. The heat behind her eyelids was almost excruciating. It wasn't anything she had felt before. In a blink she became drowsy and she felt Fiyero slump against her. Then, her mind went blank.

&

The search party boarded the Express train, not wanting to expose the small boy to the harsh winter elements. The baby was still crying nearly four hours after being separated from his parents and it was starting to grate on the Forcers' nerves.

"Can you shut him up?" One man asked gruffly with his hands over his ears.

"Hey, the orders were no harm to the baby at any cost, so no, I cannot shut him up." The man holding Liir snapped aggravated.

It was an hour later and exactly one day away from the Emerald City when Liir stopped beating against the chest of the Gale Forcer holding him, in fact, the little boy closed his eyes and snuggled into the man's chest asleep, comforted by _something_.

The group all looked at one another. "Well that was odd."

"Sshh."

"Don't wake him."

"Thank Oz."

"Quiet, idiots."

The only sounds now coming from the rocking of the train.

&

Fiyero awoke first at the top of the cliff face. Elphaba still unconscious was sprawled out on top of him. Easing himself to a sitting position he marveled at how quick their fortune seemed to turn. It was in those few short moments that he realized how cold it was getting. His own limbs were numb and his teeth chattering of their own volition.

Soon Elphaba started to come around. Groggily she opened her eyes. "Yero?"

"I'm here."

"What happened?" Her eyes looked decidedly unfocused and her demeanor was confused.

He shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine. You acted all—I don't know…then we woke up here?"

He stood gently helping her up by the elbow. She instantly swooned and collapsed against his chest.

"Elphaba!" He lightly gripped her chin in his hands shaking her head trying to rouse her. "Fae?" He started to panic holding her limp form.

She came around a small time later. She muttered something unintelligible. Her fingers gripping his coat tightly to anchor herself, _but at least she's awake._

"I'm going to be sick," She managed to force herself into consciousness and away from Fiyero at the same time. Violently ill and weak she stumbled to a kneeling position. She felt her husband's hands hold her hair back and support her as she wretched into the snow.

Fiyero was beside himself with worry. If she was this sick how in the hell would they be able to start the journey to get their son back? Slowly her heaving ended and her tenseness eased. She fell back against him and rested her head on his chest.

"Are you alright?" Fiyero asked quietly. He knew it was a dumb question, but he didn't care.

She was silent for a long moment, and he thought she may have slipped back into unconsciousness. She spoke, "I'll be okay. It's from whatever happened to get us here. Give me a few minutes; everything's still a bit topsy-turvy."

They sat together in the snow, shivering for a couple of more minutes before she spoke again. "It's starting to go away." Fiyero hoisted himself to his feet and then helped her up.

"What in the hell is going on?" He questioned as they slowly started to walk back towards the forest. She leaned heavily against him.

"It was so odd." She rubbed her forehead, "I can't remember anything. Besides being," She gestured behind them down the cliff, "I think it was a spell…maybe? But it wasn't me—I don't think." She added more to herself than to Fiyero.

Her confusion and state concerned him, but the pressing need to get out of the chill was forefront in his mind. "Let's get out of here. We've got to—"He stopped short at the lip of the tree line slowly bending down.

Elphaba put a hand on his back concerned that he was hurt, "Fiyero?" She panicked.

He turned and showed her a snow-covered tiny red stocking hat. "I hope he isn't cold," His voice wavered.

Elphaba nodded taking the small cap from him determined not to cry, _I've done enough of that today for a lifetime_. Although almost frozen, the hat still held that powdery scent that she had come to love so much. She felt herself being drawn into her thoughts and away from reality. It was her only means of escape from her current pain, and the silence was sweet release.

Traipsing through the forest they arrived at Kiamo Ko. Fiyero let out a growl of frustration as they headed upstairs into the tower. "Those bastards." He kicked what was left of a chair sending it flying through the air. The entirety of the place had been ransacked. "Damn it—Can't something go our way?" He roared completely out of character for his normally demure nature. Elphaba wasn't showing any emotion, but he sure as hell couldn't hold it in.

The room was completely in shambles. The only things salvageable he found were their small packs and a blanket. Certainly far too few items to survive their trek to the Emerald City. They had no food, no clothes, and no money.

Fiyero let out another cry of frustration turning to Elphaba in the doorway. She had been silent since finding Liir's cap. Slowly she took their bags from him and folded the blanket neatly into one of them. In the other she placed two unbroken cups and a book of matches. It was all they had left.

"Fae?" He calmed himself a bit. He let out a deep breath and was about to apologize to her. The last thing she needed was to have to calm him down as well.

She wouldn't meet his gaze. "Let's just go," she whispered turning her back to him and setting a quick pace down the stairs. He quickly followed knowing that whatever was going on in her head she would speak of it in due time.

&

The search party arrived in the dead of night on their third straight day of travel. The Gale Forcers were exhausted; a small unhappy baby was no easy charge. In a twisted bit of fate, Glinda's party had arrived a short time before the search party and was still in the court yard unloading.

She stepped out of the carriage and stretched stiff from spending hours seated. She cocked her head to the side seeing such a large group of men stalking warily towards the castle.

"Officers." She nodded to the men.

"Miss Glinda," They bowed, and it was then that she noticed one of the men holding a squirming bundle.

"What is that?" She managed. Her heart sinking into her stomach.

One of the men quickly grabbed her elbow forcing her into the castle and down the hallway and into a small study before she could even protest otherwise. As they barricaded the door Madame Morrible arose from her seat near the fireplace.

"What is the meaning of this?" Glinda ripped her arm away from the Gale Forcer.

"Do you have him?" Morrible asked ignoring Glinda. The inflections of her voice barely hiding her excitement.

The man holding the bundle stepped forward, "Yes, he's unharmed just as you asked."

"What of his parents?"

"Taken care of."

Glinda did all she could to keep herself together. If the men had gotten Liir that meant Elphaba and Fiyero were most certainly dead. _Losing hurts just as much the second time_. The idea that Liir was now in the hands of Morrible sickened her, and she vowed then and there she would do anything in her power to prevent him from being unhappy or used as a pawn. To prevent him from becoming like her.

Morrible reached a hand out to pull the blanket back and abruptly drew her hand back as if shocked. "What in Oz name?" She exclaimed examining her burnt fingers. _Did he just_? She repeated the action and it came with the same result, the baby remained looking around the strange surroundings and emitting small whimpers of protest. Morrible pursed her lips. "No one speaks a word of this understand?" Her voice was a dangerous tone. She was furious at this new development. "Glinda see if you can take the small boy."

Uncaring of the potential harm, Glinda rushed forwards grabbing Liir from the man and holding him to her. Sighing she was unharmed she turned to Morrible and grinned in triumph. She was making a stand. The baby let out a small whimper in protest as she pressed a hand to his forehead. He felt feverish and his little nose was bright red.

"You're dismissed," Morrible nodded to the Forcers and the tromped out of the room warily.

"Ironic isn't it," Glinda's words were clipped. "You're great plans for domination foiled by an innocent child." She spat at the older woman uncaring of what may come of her. She knew now Morrible could not hurt the baby.

Standing a small distance away the older woman glared, "My plans? Spoiled?" She cackled evilly, "Far from it child. I have him; his parents are dead. As far as I'm concerned I've won. Game. Set. Match."

Huffing, Glinda opened the door to leave, but stopped as she heard the lock click from the outside.

"Go ahead and try to save the boy. See how far away you can get before you are found. It would be hard for you to disappear in a crowd."

"He's sick and hungry; Heaven knows those brutes had no idea how to treat a small child." Glinda spoke with venom dripping with every syllable.

"I did notice. The boy will stay in my chambers until he is better. The nurses can care for the little tramp." Liir began to whine, too feverish and tired to howl aloud as Morrible advanced on them. He was terrified; Glinda could feel his fingers digging into the fabric of her dress.

"He cannot thrive if he's not happy Morrible. Please at least let him have that."

The older woman paused, clearly thinking. She used to be an educator, and knew the consequences of an unsettling learning environment. This boy needs to be catered and have the best of the best. "I may begrudge this, but I will allow you to interact with him." Glinda heard the lock unclick and quickly exited the room. She heard Morrible call after her, "Remember, I will be watching you deary; your plans will be easily thwarted."

Glinda left the room thankful for whatever small moments she could to care for Liir. As Liir whined and coughed weakly she sighed and stroked his fiery cheek. _Love him like your own; _she at least owed her friend that.


	10. As the Days go By

**A/N: Alright so so sorry for the long wait and now this really short chapter. I didn't want you guys to think I forgot about you, but I've been hell-a busy. I just got back from London so yea...My life has been crazy. Throw in Christmas and jebus...Anyway sorry this is so short but at least it's something. Think of it as a holiday gift! Merry Christmas!**

**Chapter 9: As the Days Go By**

Glinda sighed rubbing her temples and placing her quill back in the inkpot. The mountain of paperwork that had accumulated after Liir's arrival was staggering. Checking the wall clock she saw it was nearly half past one and Liir's naptime. It had taken more than a week, but with the help of some nurses she had gotten him on a schedule they both could bear.

In his first couple of days at the palace she had relieved herself from any of her engagements and tended to the baby instead. No one had informed her parenting was so exhausting. She had little experience with babies. She had only watched her younger cousin from time to time growing up, but it had always been nighttime and the baby had always been sleeping.

Liir proved to be far more difficult of a case. When she'd first tried to get him to take a bottle, he howled, the poor thing had no idea what was going on; the nurses then informed her that he most likely hadn't been weaned yet. It was no cause for her to be worried, but it would just take some time. So that is what her parental education had become, a series of trial and errors with the nurses stepping in at just the right moment.

Pushing herself away from the desk she meandered down the hallway pausing at the newly decorated nursery's door. Slowly opening it and stepping inside she approached the crib quietly.

It was apparent that he was not himself this past week. Glinda knew he missed his parents. His anxiety at being in a strange place was starting to wear on the household. These quiet moments were few and far between. Liir was sleeping soundly covered in the small blanket he had arrived in. He had quite the attachment to it. _It probably reminds him of Elphie_, she thought to herself resting her chin on hands setting on the railing. She watched his chest rise and fall. She couldn't help but smile; he was an adorable baby and looked like the perfect combination of his parents. She quickly pushed the cascading emotion at that thought out of her mind. She knew at some point she would have to grieve for them, not now though, not yet.

Slowly standing back up and making her way quietly back into the hallway. She took one quick glance back into room. Quietly shutting the door she made her way back to the study to complete the rest of her work.

&

They hadn't spoken much since they began their trek to the city. It has been nearly nine days of deep silence; the couple lost in their own thoughts.

It was easy not to feel. Elphaba had that down to a science from a young age, but somehow she found herself now unable to withdraw completely. Day after day as they traveled though the abandoned winter-scape, and at nights especially, she found herself missing the tiny weight of Liir sleeping on her chest. The way he cuddled into that small nook between her chin and shoulder. She missed his small hands grasping at her dress, pulling on the buttons as she had him rested on her hip. She missed his bright smile and the eyes that were exactly that same shade as his father's. His tiny, little voice. She _ached _inside for her baby, and it frustrated her that she could not make it go away. No, it scared her that it may never go away. Sighing she turned over; sleep had been a foreign concept. Luckily tonight they found an abandoned outpost and were indoors. Shivering she pulled her cloak tight around her shoulders. It was too cold to travel by dark, and she was too lost to go to her own husband for comfort. She saw Fiyero huddled a few feet away from her. His brow furrowed and eyes shut, he had the beginnings of a beard, and most likely looked as worse for the wear as she. Closing her eyes she tired to at least catch a few small moments of repose.

Shutting his eyes as he heard Elphaba stir, Fiyero feigned sleep. It was easier to do that than sit in the all encompassing silence. He was drowning in his own thoughts. He felt like a failure. _What kind of father cannot protect his own family_? This thought had burdened him since Lurlinemas, and would continue to do so until he could see his son again. The need to get his feelings out in the open was like a dead weight. He shifted himself into a sitting position no longer wanting to sleep. He sighed and for once he did not bother to fight the tears.

It's surprising how the smallest thing can be a catalyst.

Elphaba's ears pricked as a small sniffle echoed across the silence of the room. "Fiyero?" She asked quietly. Lifting herself up on an elbow she glanced over her shoulder. She saw him sitting with his face buried in his hands.

"Elphaba?" The weakness in his own voice shocked him. He watched as she raised herself on an elbow to look at him. "I'm so sorry." His voice wavered and he buried his face in his hand. He pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes to stop everything and let out a shaky sigh.

In an instant she was kneeling at his side. "Sweet Oz, Fiyero whatever for?" Elphaba was completely caught of guard at his sudden break down. She'd never seen him act like this, ever. Then it dawned on her and she felt guilty; she wasn't the only one hurting.

"I failed. I'm a terrible fath—"

She pressed her fingers to his lips. "Don't you dare. Don't even think it."

"I let my guard down," He hung his head, and she grabbed his chin.

"_We_ had only been escaping the inevitable. Fiyero, look at me," He slowly raised his eyes. "Please don't blame yourself."

"But…"

"No. That's my job, remember?" She rested her forehead against his. He wrapped his arms around her and she crawled between his legs. They sat in silence for a moment.

"I just want to know he's okay." Fiyero whispered and felt her nod.

"I was just thinking before I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't."

"You'd know right? If, if something had happened?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Speaking of thinking, what's been going on in there?" He lightly wrapped his knuckles on her forehead.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

He looked at her expectantly.

"I miss him," was her answer. Fiyero sighed and laid back; she joined him resting her cheek on his chest. He stroked her hair and they settled into a calm silence knowing that they both had each other.

"We need a plan."

"We do."

"So?"

"I think the guns-a-blazin' approach is out the window." She felt rather than heard him laugh. "We need to get to Glinda. I think that's our only chance."

"Once we get into the city that's going to be tricky."

"Well, yes, that goes without saying."

"You think maybe you can like psychic or magic or whatever the hell it is you do into her consciousness again?"

"It's dream projection, and no, Liir is the one with the ability."

"Well then what about trying to _see_ him?" Fiyero asked.

"I've tried. Nothing. It's all him, trust me."

"How is that possible?"

Elphaba shrugged cuddling further into his embrace. "I don't know. I mean I carried him for nine months and magic can be genetic." She paused and looked up at him exasperated, "Did you not pay attention at all in Life Science?"

He grinned at her.

"Forget I said that last part."

"So then was it him—that thing with the cliff?"

She nodded the more she thought about it, it was the only plausible explanation. "Yep, had to be, or else Glinda, but I know it was him. Call it instinct or what not. He used me as a conduit; that's why I was so sick."

Fiyero let out a low whistle. "Pretty impressive."

"That's why it worries me so much. It's unprecedented."

"Weren't you the same though—before I mean?"

"Not nearly this young. I was two when I first started showing—I guess you could call it ability."

"And he can control it?"

"I'm not really sure." Elphaba yawned.

Fiyero followed suit. "You tired?" He asked.

She nodded. "Exhausted."

"Nine days of emotional back-breaking silence will do that to you." He teased a little then turned serious. "Let's not do that again. Know that I'm here for you okay?"

"I should have been to one to say that, but me too love. No more break downs, at least not for the next twenty four hours?" She kissed him lightly as he shut his eyes. "Sleep. We'll leave at dawn." She paused again, "Fiyero?"

"Hmm?" he answered with his eyes still closed, his hands resting on the small of her back.

She smiled and touched his scruffy cheek lovingly. "Nothing."

"Mmhmm."

With that they both fell into a light sleep.

**A/N: It may be a while before the next update, but maybe I'll surprise myself too...Anyway review if you would be so kind. They always seem to bring on the inspiration :)**


	11. Plans

**A/N: Wow I am so sorry, but this block is just not going away. I have no chpaters written ahead because it takes so long to get anything written down, so this is another short chapter. My apologies and I have every intention of finishing this story no matter how long it takes. So here not my best but at least its something...right?**

**Chapter 10: Plans**

Madame Morrible had backed herself into a corner. On one hand she had eliminated Elphaba Thropp as a threat, but on the other hand she then eliminated to only ounce of proof to blackmail Glinda the Good.

Sighing she sat back in her chair. Rubbing the bridge of her hooked nose she set the book in her lap aside.

The unforeseen complication of her reaction to Liir also weighed heavily on her mind. How in Oz was she supposed to get anything accomplished when the little brat wouldn't even let her near him? Not to mention Glinda being fiercely over protective to the wretched little thing.

It would be so much easier if Glinda wasn't even in the picture.

Morrible began to pace a seed of an idea grew within the twisted aspects of her mind. Could she get rid of Glinda the Good? Make it look like an accident? Some sort of Horrendible tragedy?

It would cause an uproar indeed, and possibly a coupe within the citizens, something which she needed to avoid. She had a decision to make.

Looking out upon the sprawling city, Morrible stood stiffly and contemplated. The dark recesses of her mind weighing and counterweighing the frilly pink thorn in her side.

&

"We're back." Fiyero breathed quietly as the two entered into the bustling city.

Elphaba, uncomfortable with the crowds just tightened her hood. "We're back. We need to make our way Southwest. Near the abandoned warehouses."

"Right." Quietly entering a cab they traveled deeper into the city. After a short ride they dashed out the cab knowing there was no way they could pay. The driver angrily shouted at them but they quickly ducked into an abandoned building and were lost.

They both were panting. "That was wicked," Elphaba gasped out sitting on the floor. "We should have just walked."

"Sorry, I'm too damn tired to walk anymore for like five hours." Fiyero slid down the wall next to her. She laughed a little at that.

"So we're here?" Elphaba questioned.

"Right."

"We make our move tonight?"

"Right."

"How?"

"Well we could scale the balcony outside Glinda's window, but that may be a bit obvious."

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow, "I'd say."

"Or," he paused making a quick calculation in his head, "There may still be a way to get in through the old laundry chute. It's just wide enough for us to climb up. It comes out near the service entrance." He began drawing a quick map of the castle and outlined the plan

"I'm impressed, my hero." Elphaba said as she followed his crude drawing. "This actually could work."

"Well it'll only work if Glinda's room is, "He paused slightly uncomfortable, "Um. If it is still were it was when I…" He trailed off.

Elphaba smiled at him a laughed softly. "Fiyero. It's okay and in the past."

"Still…it's weird."

She suddenly smiled brightly. "So we have a plan?"

He smiled back. The way her eyes were shining with hope he could do no less. "We have a plan," He affirmed.

&

Glinda giggled as Liir splashed around in his bath. The little boy was patting the surface of the water and smiling as the lavender scented bubbles floated around him in the steamy bathroom.

"Ba?" He babbled and batted the rubber ducky.

"That's right, Ba." Glinda flicked a little water in his direction then quickly scooped him up into a fluffy towel. The baby whined slightly but then settled in her arms as she made her way through the nursery to his changing table.

There was a nursing staff on hand, but Glinda found she enjoyed taking care of Liir. She thought of him as her own. As she delicately powered and diapered his bottom, she stopped and stroked his chubby cheek.

Liir smiled at her, a real honest to goodness smile, and it made her heart melt.

She pulled on his pajamas and set the antsy child in her lap as she sat on the window seat.

Liir immediately took up the same position he had for two night in a row. His hand placed on the window pane incessantly pointing to the western palace gate.

"Da?" He looked and tapped the glass with his hand. "Da?"

"What do you see out there?" Glinda peered into the foggy evening trying to discern anything that would catch his attention. "Nothing, sweetheart. There's nothing there."

"Da." He looked back at her his eyes wide then blinked cuddling into her shoulder yawning.

Glinda smiled and wrapped him in an embrace, softly humming the small child to sleep.

At the western gate two figures approached the castle. Their dark cloaks making them invisible in the foggy night.


	12. Comedy of Errors

**A/N: Uh. Hi. So sorry. Again. I will finish this story. Promise. This chapter has been written for ages, and I was hoping to post this when I got the next chapter written, but that isn't happening. I'm posting this now just because I feel terrible. Look for the next update hopefully within the next century... **

**Chapter 11: A Comedy of Errors**

After several hours of quiet and hidden surveillance both Elphaba and Fiyero deemed it time to enter the palace yard. They quietly stalked to the palace gate. Fiyero deftly unlatching a hidden mechanism and they slipped into the palace fore-yard. Moving swiftly along the vine covered wall they crouched down to catch their breath beneath their hidden entrance. It was a chilly night and their breathing produced small puffs in the cold night air.

"So far so good," Fiyero whispered and Elphaba winced putting a finger to her lips. She merely nodded. Sliding cautiously into the small outdoor room Fiyero opened the chute floor as Elphaba ducked inside and he quickly followed. A loud bang erupted as soon as the chute door closed.

He could feel Elphaba's icy glare in the darkness and soon after he felt a hard pinch on his bicep.

"My heart just fell through my foot, would you like to pick it up for me?" She hissed.

He winced. "Sorry," He paused again, "Alright up we go."

Making their way up the chute was tedious task, much like climbing a giant slide. The situation would have been quite comical had their mission not been so serious.

So there they were, climbing relentlessly. Elphaba's arms felt like they were going to fall off from all the pressure needed to maintain her position. She was about to voice her fatigue when her head hit something solid. She felt Fiyero halt behind her. Slowly pushing with one hand she peered into the hallway by a small open sliver and noted that it seemed to be empty. Saying a small note of thanks in her head she climbed out of the chute, and Fiyero quickly followed, both moving down the dimly lit hallway.

Elphaba felt like she couldn't breathe. From nerves, or being back in the Emerald Palace, she didn't know. She followed Fiyero as he quickened the pace down the corridor.

After hearing a small rustle and what sounded like footsteps beginning up the staircase. Fiyero stopped short and Elphaba stumbled into his back. Quickly looking around he saw a door several feet away and pulled Elphaba into the dim room closing the door silently behind them.

They turned at the exact same time inspecting the room. Praying it was empty.

"I don't believe it." Fiyero whispered to no one for Elphaba was already beside the wooden crib.

Tears pricked his eyes as he saw his son sleeping peacefully.

"Oh," Elphaba breathed and sniffled next to him. Never in a million years would she have guessed their luck in stumbling across this room. Their plans had just been simplified.

Carefully she reached out, hesitated, and then stroked her son's cheek. He had grown a bit since they'd last seen him, she noted watching the small boy stir.

Liir reacted to her touch. He lazily opened his eyes and gave a small cry of discontent from being roused. Pushing himself up in a sitting position he reached his small arms up in habit as he began to loudly cry.

"Well hello." Elphaba managed softly as she lifted him up and kissed his head, "You're getting so big." Fiyero lowered his face and kissed the boys forehead from behind one of her shoulders.

The familiar scent and touch of his mother washed over the baby and he calmed, immediately curling into her embrace, his body falling limp as he nodded off again. Elphaba held him to her tightly; she let herself forget for just a moment where they were and reveled in the feeling of having him safe and back in her arms again.

"I hate to break the moment." Fiyero whispered again lightly tugging her back into reality, "But anyone could have heard that."

Elphaba nodded grabbing with her free hand the blanket from the crib and wrapped it around the baby the best she could. "Let's go."

Fiyero opened the window of the castle into the courtyard below. It was about a two story climb down. "Not this way." He closed the window again and the pair warily made their way back to the door both of them freezing as they heard footsteps nearing the door on the other side.

Making a quick dash Elphaba plunked Liir back in the crib, only to have him begin wailing at the top of his lungs. The pair scrambled to find a suitable hiding spot. Deeming the long window treatment as the best they could do in the situation both hid not daring to breath. Just as the curtains stopped fluttering did the door to the nursery open.

"What's wrong little one?" A sleepy voice asked and both Elphaba and Fiyero silently gasped. It was Glinda.

Liir was not a happy baby. As Glinda picked him up to try and comfort him his cries only increased in volume. He kept squirming away from her, beating at her, and basically throwing a tantrum the best a seven-month-old baby could.

"It's okay Liir." Glinda desperately held him to her not sure at the cause of his distress. She could feel the energy in the room begin to shift, and before she could stop it various objects in the room started to rattle and shake. "Oh not this again, sweetheart, I'm here its okay." She rocked him back and forth trying in vain to calm him before something exploded like the last time.

As a mother Elphaba could take the escalating cries of her own child no more. Not caring the consequences, she rushed out from behind the curtain, Fiyero unable to stop her. At the same time Glinda turned towards the sound at the window; the two nearly colliding in the middle of the room, as Elphaba took the baby from her arms. Glinda opened her mouth in a silent scream, swooning.

"Oh sweet Oz, he's brought you back from the dead!" Glinda gasped.

Elphaba paused for a moment at her reaction, her eyes widening as Glinda promptly fainted.

Fiyero rushed forward and tried to wake the crumpled heap on the floor.

"This is not going well," Fiyero whispered.

"No kidding," Elphaba sighed as she rummaged around the room looking for something to calm Liir. Stumbling across the changing table she held a pacifier and stuck it in his mouth, holding her finger to keep him from spitting it out. "Okay peace and quiet, is she alright?"

"I think she's okay, just a small bump on the head." He said as he examined her.

"We have to wake her."

"Grab some water."

"Where?" She hissed not knowing her way around the room.

"I don't know!" He hissed back.

"This was a terrible idea. What were we thinking? We should have waited and planned a little better. In fact, planning is something I'm good at. Ooomph." She paused as she moved a small stool out of her way. "We're like two bulls in a damn china shop," She whispered, somewhat to herself, as she stumbled into more things looking for a basin of water.

"You didn't have to go along with my idea," Fiyero whispered back. "Oz, Elphaba stop making so much damn noise."

"It's dark. Don't you dare start with me."

Fiyero glared at her, both their tempers flaring. Glinda groaned, silencing the couple. Rousing out of her stupor she blinked a few times to let the room come back into focus. Her eyes met Fiyero's concerned gaze.

"Glinda?"

She blinked again then promptly opened her mouth to scream. Fiyero quickly clamped his hand over her mouth tightly.

"Don't scream," Elphaba exclaimed exasperated. "Fiyero let her breath for Oz-sake."

Glinda looked at both of them with wide eyes as Fiyero slowly lowered his hand. "What in the hell is going on?"

"It's good to see you too." Elphaba added sarcastically, but secretly enjoying Glinda's colorful choice of language.

At her sarcastic comment Glinda gasped, "It really is you!"

Elphaba knelt by Glinda's side, "Yes, barring several major death defying instances, we're really here."

Glinda looked astonished for a moment then launched herself at both of them hugging them to her. Quickly she pulled herself away, "You need to get out of here. If Morrible finds out something is amiss she'll have," she paused, "Well it won't be pleasant that's for sure."

Fiyero nodded, "We need to get out of Oz."

Elphaba added, "Not just the Palace. We need the Grimmerie do you still have it?"

Glinda's lower lip trembled, "No."

"No?"

"Morrible has taken it, along with everything else." Glinda sighed distraught.

Elphaba looked at her, really looked at her friend, and saw just how beaten she appeared. "Glinda, it wasn't your fault," Glinda looked away, "No, you look at me you ninny. Morrible is to blame not you, not me, not Fiyero. Morrible."

Glinda just nodded weakly, "I'm so happy you're alright."

Elphaba sighed, "Now I have no idea what we're going to do." She rubbed her temples and bit her lip. "I'm at a complete loss as to anything any more."


End file.
